


狮与鹰的征程

by FattyNan



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FattyNan/pseuds/FattyNan
Summary: 一切都源自汉尼拔。如果在公元前218年，汉尼拔没有带着他的“乌合之众”，单枪匹马地踏上征服罗马的浩瀚征途，他就不会在阿尔卑斯的山下，遇见一个年轻的骑兵少年。那时罗马尚未统一地中海，罗马帝国尚未建立。在他们相遇的160年后，才出现名为凯撒大帝的野心家耗时8年，历经8次军事远征将他曾经踏过的土地纳入罗马的版图。在厚重的历史前，这是战争之父汉尼拔·巴卡和他的宿敌罗马名将西庇阿的第一次和平交谈。他们也许沉默了很久，就好像阳光第一次同时照耀在他们身上。没有史书描绘汉尼拔此时注视西庇阿的眼神。或许就连伟大的史官李维都不会明白，为何在那一刻，他凝视着此生唯一一个打败自己并全歼自己1.5万亲兵的敌人的眼神是温柔。那一年，汉尼拔已经54岁，西庇阿42岁。他们都不再统领千军万马，一个在异国宫中任职，一个在元老会中德高望重。他们共同书写了第二次布匿战争，各自留下浓墨重彩的战绩。但是，那又怎样呢？历史所没有记载的是，西庇阿想，他过得并不开心，但还是他。汉尼拔想，他病了，但还是他。这样隐秘的欣慰，此刻在他们心中，变得比任何峡谷洋流都更加壮丽。





	1. 序章

谨以此文献给：那些在时代的逆境中永远沉默前行的灵魂们  
令和平也感到遗憾的是，让我们遗忘战争的，往往是另一场战争。

2015年，土耳其，安托尼亚区西北部，密细亚山脉

一张干枯发黑的兽皮挂在树藤搭成的栅栏上，在山林的风中瑟瑟摇动。  
栅栏背后是广阔如海面般的林原，数百年前的幽径已经被粗壮的树枝所覆盖。山风掀开兽皮一角，隐约可见栅栏下的一块残碑。  
“禁止入内”。  
残碑上用兽血这么写着。  
然而透过兽血仔细看，会意外地发现残碑上有模糊的碑文，用希腊文写成。  
一个小女孩，呆呆地看着这块石碑。她深棕色长发粘成了腻乎乎的一团，看起来像刚从泥塘里捞出来的洋娃娃。  
她蹲下去，刚想伸手去摸一下那块石碑，就被一声严厉的呼喊打断。  
”法蒂玛！回来！“  
法蒂玛匆忙地跑开了。她回头望了一眼树海，深深望不见尽头，仿佛是比黑海更深的深渊。  
里面有一颗沉重的灵魂，但愿没有吵醒他。

法蒂玛跑得太远了，竟然跑到了禁地的边缘。父亲布拉维博士一面在山坡上摆弄着他的仪器，一面喋喋不休地数落她。  
法蒂玛心不在焉地举起望远镜，向天空望了望，然后又向父亲所站立的方向望去，她甚至能隐约望见100多公里外的伊斯坦布尔。  
“爸爸，他还要多久才出现？”  
“有点耐心吧，我的密细亚公主，睡美人花了一百年才等来她的王子。”父亲回答。往往见过布拉维博士，才会明白为何法蒂玛会拥有这么漂亮的蜜色肌肤。布拉维博士黝黑的皮肤，戴着精致的金色边框眼镜，是不折不扣的突尼斯人，而法蒂玛的母亲，却来自意大利那不勒斯。  
“可是，他们都说这不可能。”法蒂玛的雀斑脸上难得出现了动摇，“他们说，鸟儿是不可能绕到那么远的意大利再飞到这里，再穿过黑海的。”  
黑海，是所有她叫得出名字的海洋里她最不喜欢的那一个，它在峡谷间日日夜夜地咆哮，脾气深不可测。  
“嘿，千万不要低估那些甘于长途跋涉的生命。”父亲冲她眨了眨眼睛。  
“但是，”法蒂玛争辩，“路途那么遥远，他为什么要绕远路呢？有什么特别的东西吸引他一定要从那里路过吗？”  
话音刚落，远处的海面上忽地暗了下来，原本微茫闪耀的波光仿佛全都被某种魔力吸走了，一片“人”字形的阴影浮起来笼罩了整个海面。  
昏暗之海，这个名字在她脑海中一下子蹦了出来。  
她感到莫名的心悸，转身想紧紧地去抱住父亲，却发现他正抬起头，出神地望着天空。  
循着海岸线向天空而去，她先听见的是声音，翅膀的声音。  
紧接着她看见头顶上，数百只大雁振翅越过，遮天蔽日，声音似是浩大却又莫名宁静。  
这是一次平静而美丽的迁徙，法蒂玛惊呆了。  
“汉尼拔来了。”父亲欣喜地说，卫星定位上的小点离他们越来越近。  
他终于出现了。  
那是一只红胸黑雁，扬着高傲的脖颈，露出它稀有的栗红色胸脯。他飞在最前端，带领着它的族群，朝着密细亚的树海飞来了。  
“嗨！汉尼拔！”法蒂玛朝天空兴奋地挥舞着手臂，不顾山路的颠簸，她跟着奔跑起来，“你好吗？汉尼拔！瞧瞧你多么神气！”  
她简直难以想象，看起来比她的泰迪熊还小只的鸟，竟能昼夜不停地飞过上万里的路程。  
她心灵受到一种澎湃的冲击，年龄小如她，还未能将这种冲击的力量，语言化地形容为伟大。  
布拉维准确地记录下这一刻，预料之中的，汉尼拔比他的同类迟到了十五天。  
早在数年前，地中海黑海迁徙线的鸟类生态研究中提到繁殖在北极冻原地带的红胸黑雁的其中一支，每年秋季迁徙时会晚于它的同类半个月才抵达黑海。红胸黑雁原本已是濒危物种，是什么让这一支队伍至今仍旧甘愿冒着被冻死的危险而延迟迁徙计划呢？为什么这批红胸黑雁会从北极冻原地带起飞，却绕行在意大利南部停留，然后再抵达黑海西部呢？  
鸟类生态学界众说纷纭。有的说是风向影响了定位，有的说是因为这群鸟面对全球变暖更加敏感。  
这个原本与布拉维的研究领域毫不相干的发现却引起了他的注意。  
去年，他终于追踪到这群红胸黑雁的首领——被他命名为汉尼拔。通过环志和卫星定位，他找到了这群红胸黑雁与众不同的迁徙路线，但他并不急着公布，他知道会引来更多的质疑，除非他亲眼见证到这样一场不同寻常的迁徙，并取得它们所携带的泥土样品。  
这一刻，汉尼拔带来了布拉维博士苦苦追寻已久的线索。  
布拉维博士望着法蒂玛温柔地笑了。  
红胸黑雁是古老的单一物种，它特定的习性改变，没那么简单。  
有一种可能足以解释他们习性的改变，并因此沿袭至今——人为的定位训练，并且是数年以上的重复训练。  
“法蒂玛，要是我说，”布拉维博士喃喃道，“他们是一个信号，你相信吗？”  
他有一个前所未有的大胆猜想，一个颠覆古罗马历史研究的猜想。  
法蒂玛不解地扬起头：“信号？是从意大利传信到黑海这样的信号吗？”  
“准确地说，”布拉维说，他看着笔记中这群红胸黑雁所逗留过的定位，“是从意大利南部的利特卢诺传递至密细亚山脉，比提利亚宫遗址附近的一个信号。”  
他甚至为证明自己的猜想，翻阅了众多古籍。他找到了相似的答案。  
关于这种不走寻常路的红色胸脯的大鸟，历史上有过数次发现，有将它奉为带来吉兆的鸟，也有将他们归为迷路的红胸脯鸟。  
最早有记录的这批迷路的候鸟，出现在公元一世纪。如果那时的地中海诸城邦没有忙着战争，或许这个记录会更早。  
“相隔那么远，用Facebook不就好了吗？”法蒂玛反问。  
布拉维噗嗤一声笑出来，苦笑着回答：“要是在很多很多年前，人们既没有电脑，也没有手机，不能用信鸽和驿站，所有寻常通信手段都不可以使用呢？”  
“为什么不可以呢？”法蒂玛奇怪地追问，“他们一定要偷偷摸摸地吗？”  
“历史说，他们是宿命的仇敌。”  
法蒂玛更加奇怪了：“历史是谁？他很了解他们吗？”  
布拉维被这个问题噎住了。他一怔，然后使劲揉了揉法蒂玛的脑袋，大笑起来：“好问题。历史是谁，他又不总是知道全部，对不对？”  
“我知道了。“法蒂玛突然一本正经地说，”是睡在树海里的那个人对吗？鸟儿就是传给他的信号。见到鸟儿，他就收到了信号，对吗？”  
布拉维惊讶地看着女儿。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？亲爱的，他已经死去两千多年了。”  
“可是，鸟儿们还是会如约飞来……”法蒂玛低下头去，“他们飞了两千多年，也没有忘记要给他们送信。”  
数千年前这群绕行停留的候鸟就是联系这两个地点的唯一纽带，隐秘，长久，而无人知晓。  
“所以爸爸，鸟儿传递的信号到底是什么呢？睡在树海里的那个人，又到底是谁？"  
布拉维静静地抚摸着女儿的脑袋，没有回答。  
夜的露珠亲吻在古老的石碑上，残缺的字眼是跨越海洋与时空的谜。

一切都源自汉尼拔。  
如果在公元前218年，汉尼拔没有带着他的“乌合之众”，义无反顾地踏上征服罗马的浩瀚征途，单枪匹马地撼动一个帝国，罗马就不变得比其他任何国家更加强大，最终成为地中海霸主。  
他亦不会在阿尔卑斯的山下，撞见一支罗马人的队伍，在其中遇见一个年轻的骑兵少年。  
那时罗马尚未统一地中海，罗马帝国尚且是一个未曾浮现的概念。  
在他们相遇的160年后，才有一位名叫尤里乌斯·凯撒的后继者耗时8年，历经8次军事远征将他曾经踏过的土地纳入罗马的版图。  
在他们相遇的260年后，才有一位名叫彼得的传教士来到罗马，历时300多年，才将耶稣取代战神马尔斯成为罗马的信仰。  
在厚重的历史前，只有寥寥数笔，正式记录过他们的一次会面。  
记录里庄重地写下由西庇阿·阿非利加努斯带领的罗马使节团，远赴小亚细亚西岸的埃菲索斯与叙利亚国王交涉，偶然与汉尼拔相遇。  
西庇阿面对汉尼拔谨慎地坐下，他的头发已经掉光，他的病痛使他显得憔悴。他面前的汉尼拔依旧如山般冷峻，只是多了皱纹，更多了他未曾见过的某种阴郁。  
他们也许沉默了很久，大约是这样正式的会面，就好像阳光第一次同时照耀在他们身上。  
他们不熟悉爱琴海温柔的风，也不习惯古城边阿尔忒弥斯神庙脉脉的注视。  
西庇阿打破了沉默，他提问，像第一次遇见他那么恭敬：”您认为当今时代最优秀的将军是哪位？“  
汉尼拔毫不迟疑：”是马其顿国王亚历山大。他不仅以寡敌众，击败了波斯大军，而且一直打到遥远的地方。那里是远远超过我们想到的地界。只能用伟大来评价他了。“  
“那么，第二优秀的将军又是谁呢？”  
汉尼拔对答如流：”是伊庇鲁斯国王皮洛士。作为战术家他是最杰出的。”  
“ 那么，您认为第三优秀的将军是谁？”  
汉尼拔自若地说：  
“ 毫无疑问，那就是我。”  
西庇阿微微地笑了，依旧闪耀着昔日迷人的光芒。他提出最后一个问题：  
“ 如果您在扎马战役中赢了我的话，又会怎么样？”  
汉尼拔注视着西庇阿：  
“ 如果是那样，我的排名会在皮洛士之上，也会在亚历山大之前，是当之无愧的第一。”

没有史书描绘汉尼拔此时注视西庇阿的眼神。或许就连伟大的史官波利比乌斯和李维都不会明白，为何在那一刻，他凝视着此生唯一一个打败自己并全歼自己1.5万亲兵的敌人的眼神是温柔。  
那一年，汉尼拔已经54岁，西庇阿42岁。他们都不再统领千军万马，一个在异国宫中任职，一个在元老会中德高望重。距离扎马战役已经过去9年。  
在历史面前，这是战争之父汉尼拔·巴卡和他的宿敌罗马名将西庇阿第一次的和平交谈。 他们共同书写了第二次布匿战争，各自留下浓墨重彩的战绩。  
但是，那又怎样呢？  
历史所没有记载的是，西庇阿想，他过得并不开心，但还是他。汉尼拔想，他病了，但还是他。  
这样隐秘的欣慰，此刻在他们心中，变得比任何峡谷洋流都更加壮丽。

（注：阿非利加努斯为西庇阿的封号。未封号前西庇阿全名为：普布利休斯·科尔涅乌斯·西庇阿。）


	2. 行刑

公元前228年，罗马，大竞技场 Circo Massimo

妇女抱着熟睡的婴儿，小碎步从卡佩纳门一路向大竞技场跑去，细长的项链在她的脖子上晃荡。她甚至能远远看见台伯河边攒动的人头，还有从帕拉蒂尼山上汹涌而下的人潮。  
她差点被自己的长袍绊倒，后面的市民们涌上来，她跌跌撞撞站稳了脚。  
沸腾的空气中回荡着激动人心的呼号：  
Bestiis dari! Bestiis dari!  
回音几乎响彻整个大竞技场。  
这里已经拥堵得几乎不留一丝缝隙。女人终于从两个小贩中间挤了出来，她踮起脚尖，探出脑袋，仿佛能嗅到前面的后脑勺们喷薄而出的兴奋。  
竞技场中央竖立着数个木桩，犯人们就绑在那里。  
像石壁上画的普罗米修斯那样，他们被铁链缚住，赤裸的全身遍布被拷打后的痕迹，皮开肉绽，面目全非。  
“公民们，看看这些肮脏的奴隶，”行刑官在竞技场中间高声宣布，“这些该死的迦太基人，在西西里被我们打得落荒而逃，现在又假装卑躬屈膝地潜伏在罗马人的家中，试图窃取我们的情报！”  
“这群恶棍罪有应得，他们卑鄙的将军哈米尔卡死在了西班牙，他们偷偷为他哀悼，让机敏的罗马公民们终于揪出了他们的真面目！”  
距离迦太基与罗马之间的第一次海上战争已经过去了13年。  
在那场被后世名为第一次布匿战争的争夺中，日益崛起的罗马共和国战胜了海上霸主迦太基，罗马市民尽情地享受着胜利者的欢愉和特权。  
哈米尔卡，这个曾经的迦太基敌军将领的名字勾起了他们所有骄傲的回忆。人群挥舞着拳头，向沦为奴隶的战败者发出羞辱的嘘声。  
行刑官高举起手，棍棒便毫不留情地劈在犯人身上。他们的身体像脱水的鱼般猛烈地弹动一下，又垂了下去。  
女人的眼睛滴溜溜地转着，几乎将他们身上每一道伤口都舔舐了一遍，裂开的每一寸皮肤都不放过。怀里的婴儿意外地睡得很熟，没有丝毫被惊动。  
Bestiis dari! Bestiis dari!  
不满足的人们再度呼号起来。  
就在这时，一声巨大的咆哮打断了人群的喧哗。几乎所有人都同时屏住了呼吸。  
竞技场倏地安静了。  
一个庞大的木笼被木头滚动着，缓缓入场。  
一头喀里多尼亚熊。  
这是一头雌熊，它看起来饥饿而杀气隆隆。在这之前，它被忠实的看守着，被新鲜的骨肉喂养着，以保持凶残的兽性。  
女人的视线紧紧追着那只庞然大物，仿佛因此便能推动它朝猎物走得更快。她又一次差点摔倒，这次，一只强有力的手臂从后面牢牢地扶住了她。  
“多谢。”她转过头去说，那是一个灰绿色斗篷的高个子的少年，风帽遮住了他的脸。没有穿托加长袍，似乎是个外乡人。  
“这太可怕了，不是么？”女人评论，神色中却并非恐惧，她的身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖，她无法形容从脚底升腾而起的那种奇妙狂热 ，“这就是叛国者的下场，战败者做了奴隶，却还在主人的屋里偷窃罗马的秘密。”  
接着，人群里猛地爆发出一阵惊呼。  
熊出动了！它突然地袭击了最前方的那个犯人，爪子撩过犯人的胸膛，然后肉屑伴随着飞溅的鲜血落到地上。两截白森森的骨头此刻彻底暴露在众人目光之下。  
一声撕心裂肺的惨号，犯人原本瘫软的躯体剧烈地颤抖着，血因此流得更快，很快整个躯体都鲜血淋漓。  
女人深呼吸了一口气，她感到血的欲望在搅动着灵魂。她几乎忘记了自己怀中的婴儿，目不转睛，想要更多。  
熊很快就将这个可怜的犯人撕成了碎片，一具残缺的骨架在独木桩上戴着镣铐晃荡。  
该轮到下一个了！  
忽然，女人听到一声轻微的古怪的声音，嗖地一下掠过她的耳边。  
她还未来得及感受耳朵上火辣辣的擦疼，行刑场上剩下的三具躯体突然一个接一个地抖动了一下。  
动静激怒了巨熊，它扑上去很快咬碎了第二个躯体。然而这具躯体彻底没有再动弹，就连一声微茫的惨叫都没有发出。  
人们终于意识到发生了什么——有人远距离地用细箭射杀了他们！  
处刑戛然而止。  
婴儿就在这时突然醒了，嚎啕大哭起来。  
女人慌张掩住婴儿的声音，然而这声音已经被淹没在更加混乱的人声中，叫嚣声和咒骂声此起彼伏。  
行刑官愤怒地向人群中张望，试图找出那个可恶的家伙，而两列头盔红袍的巡逻兵在他的示意下，从竞技场旁边鱼贯而出。

少年顺着四散的人潮轻车熟路地穿过阿皮亚大道，巧妙地避开了闻讯而来的另一队巡逻兵， 朝罗马广场走去。等他从市场中钻出来的时候，手上多了一篮新鲜的橄榄和一条活鲻鱼。  
“喂，什么人？”  
他抬起头，迎面竟然又撞上一队罗马的巡逻兵，队长正怀疑地望着自己。  
“外地人？”队长朝他走来，“打哪儿来？”  
“您好，长官，”少年立刻用带希腊口音的蹩脚罗马语回答，他脱下风帽敬礼，却巧妙地借过屋檐的阴影挡住了自己的脸，“我是来自塔兰托的安提帕特， 随父亲来做些买卖。”  
“希腊人，”队长放松了些许警惕，紧跟着问，“什么买卖？”  
“一些新鲜橄榄，”少年从兜里摸出几枚铜币，“早上不走运，只卖得4阿斯。还和父亲走散了。”  
队长很自然地接过少年手中的铜币。  
“走散了？”他吹了个口哨，“大概是去竞技场看热闹了吧，啊？你们说是吧？”  
他回头和手下们哈哈大笑起来。4阿斯抵过寻常步兵一天的津贴，他高兴得拍了拍他的肩膀，叮嘱这个希腊年轻人去竞技场找找看，便带着自己的士兵离开了。  
少年为自己的走运松了一口气。这队士兵似乎有别的任务在身，居然并没有收到竞技场的消息。  
他转入斜坡上的一个隐蔽的小巷。路边晒着一些鹰嘴豆，这里看起来住着几户人家。他走到正数第三家，轻轻敲了下门。  
他没有留意到墙头上，悄悄探出了一张漂亮脸蛋，正目不转睛地盯着他。  
门里传来了窸窣的响动。  
”谁呀？“是个稚嫩的少女。  
他转过身来，平静回答：”是塔兰托来的安提帕特，托赫丘利神的福，给您带了些好东西来。“  
里面静了一下，然后传来了笨重而急促的脚步声。  
门开了。  
”有失远迎！“门后响起一把苍老的声音。  
一个两鬓银丝的老人出现在门边，他背后有个约莫十五岁的少女在好奇地探头。老人看见他，吃了一惊。  
“您怎么亲自来了？”  
少年一声不吭地把手里的鱼和橄榄递过去。  
“感谢您的照顾。”老人客气地说，试探地看了下少年的表情，“您这是……亲自收集情报？”  
他接过鱼的时候，指尖掠过少年的手，不着痕迹地塞进一卷的树皮。  
“是的，从今天开始，每一个送往迦太基的情报都必须经过我的手。”少年毫不避讳地回答，将树皮收进了皮套，甚至不用检查上面记录的情报。  
在这里公然提到“迦太基”这三个字，令老人身后的姑娘情不自禁地倒吸了一口冷气。  
然后她感到一束目光从风帽下射向自己，像被锐利的刀光灼伤了一般，她下意识地低下头去。  
老人向她投去埋怨的一眼，不自然地解释：”城里最近风声很紧，今天我们也没敢出门。当然，我们是使节的身份，暂时没有人怀疑……所以，您不必担心。“  
姑娘听见少年”嗯“了一声，风帽下隐约可见他小麦般的肤色，棱角分明的下巴，唇上甚至有一道浅浅的伤疤。  
她的脸不知怎地就红了。  
少年转身欲走，老人忽然挽留住他：”巴卡少爷……！“  
少年停住脚步。  
“我们对哈米尔卡大人的逝世感到无比震惊和哀痛。他战死在塔古斯河畔的战场，大大地拓展了我们的疆域，是迦太基人真正的英雄。 ”老人金灰的须发随着苍老的嗓音颤动着，他动情地握住少年的手，“我们不会忘记西西里战败的耻辱，我们会永远为您的父亲……和您继续效忠。”  
少年沉默地抽出手，微微颔首，很快地消失在巷道中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *迦太基：罗马又称“布匿”(Punic)，故本文的战争背景史称“第二次布匿战争”。


	3. 劣童

少年没走出多远，一个身影从拐角处急急忙忙地跑出来，像只热情的小鹿， 险些撞上少年的腿。  
“嗨，我的勇士！"  
打着俏皮招呼，拦住少年的，是一个小男孩。厚密的棕发卷曲地贴着他的脑袋，衬托出白净的肤色，像从未晒过太阳。  
“你不是希腊人。”小家伙毫不客气地打量着他，下结论说。  
少年将风帽向下拉了拉，侧过身想避开这个麻烦，小家伙却兀自跟了上来。  
“我留意你很久了。”小鬼绕到他面前，不依不饶地，“你的眼睛盯着那个长官的剑，我看见你浑身肌肉都绷紧啦，像随时都能抽出刀来，你憎恨他们。”  
他的敏锐观察令少年略微动容，他思忖这个小孩是否也看见了刚刚在老人家的事情。  
“嗨，你真无礼！”小家伙生气了，“我救了你的性命，你却连一点答谢都没有吗？瞧，真正的希腊人就不会这样。”  
“你如何救了我的性命？”少年冷淡地反问，他的手摸向腰间的剑。  
“我要是站出来戳穿你，那个长官就会抓住你，他会把你绑在十字架上，先给你鞭刑，然后给你戳个窟窿，浇上油烧起大火。”男孩一本正经地回答。  
“你，要么走开，”少年一把将男孩拎了起来，剑抵在他的柔软的脖子上，“要么我现在就可以随时一剑给你戳个窟窿。”  
“你为何要给我戳个窟窿？”男孩诧异，他睁大眼睛时灰色的眼珠仿佛漾开一圈淡晕。  
少年不愿再浪费口舌，他扬起手——  
“士兵！你是士兵，对吗？”男孩却兴奋地想到了一个答案，“你打哪儿来？是新兵吗？会使用投石带了吗？”  
他显然没有意识到自己的处境。  
“你一个人？”少年不答反问。他的余光瞟过周围，猜测这个漂亮的男孩是不是一个诱饵，背后另有他人在操控。  
因为他注意到这个孩子身穿的束腰短衣做工精致，绳鞋干净如新，尤其是那只搭衣扣看起来价值不菲。他并不是随意能派遣的那种野孩子。  
“我偷跑出来的。”小男孩扁了扁嘴，“他们去看热闹了。我不愿意去。”  
他沮丧的表情让少年想起了什么人，他手里的剑松了一下。  
“嘿！”小家伙扭动着双腿，探头问他，“可以放我下来了吗？”  
少年露出棘手的不悦表情，他的眉毛缩紧，勾出深深的眼窝。  
他不擅长应付小孩，尤其是一个手无寸铁的小孩。  
“杀了他。”他听见父亲的声音在命令。  
我会的。他在心中回答。  
如果这个小孩先动手，那么他就会毫不犹豫地切下他的脑袋。  
但就是这一瞬间的迟疑，他被偷袭了。他感到脸颊被一个柔软温暖的东西轻轻地碰了一下。  
他骇异地抬起头来，看见小孩伸着老长的脖子，嘟着嘴，一眨不眨地看着他风帽下的脸。  
”我的祝福，” 男孩笑眯眯地与他对上目光，他的眼里映着少年深褐色的瞳孔。“你有一双亚历山大般的眼睛，和我梦里的一模一样。我觉得很美。”  
一个罗马人竟然亲吻了他的脸颊。  
少年怔住了。他该觉得恶心，但又并没有。他竟然是感到尴尬。  
“你不可能见过亚历山大，你还太小。”  
这个孩子看起来最多不超过六岁。  
“我不小。我听过他的故事。亚历山大大帝第一次杀人的时候也才10岁。”  
“是12岁。”少年纠正。  
男孩的眼中绽放出惊喜的光芒：“所以你也知道亚历山大！你希望成为征服者亚历山大吗？”  
这个阶段的男孩们多少都会有一些亚历山大情节，他们听着那位年轻的马其顿国王亚历山大的故事长大，他们从小舞刀弄剑，渴望自己也能有一天远征至印度。  
“这不一样。”少年谨慎地回答。  
“我喜欢亚历山大，但是我不能成为他。”孩子低声说，“他们哪里都不让我去，我不能去山上，不能跟大家去西西里，就连今天的竞技场，他们也不愿意让我去看见，我连弹弓都不能玩。他们说，要是我到处乱跑，会被’僵鬼‘抓起来吃掉。”  
也许，他是那样的孩子……贵族家精心培养的娈童。少年忽然想到。  
他听过许多这样的传闻，在希腊和罗马，这很普遍，年轻的男性奴隶们常常穿着丝薄的短衣，渴望勾起主人的欲望，博得青睐。  
他们像女人一样争宠，成为贵族们的床上玩伴。  
父亲甚至还曾经建议过利用这些更有地位的同性情人来获取罗马军团的信息。  
少年没有意识到他现在的表情带着厌恶。男孩却被刺痛了，他眼中的神采黯下来。  
“反正，我也不喜欢战争。杀死另一个小孩的父亲就是荣誉吗？”男孩说，“我宁愿听听那些希腊智者说些什么，我的希腊语要是有你那么熟练，我就会开始读荷马还有色诺芬，他们老说我学习荷马的语言还太早。 我想我还会喜欢艺术。 你觉得呢？你们士兵也会喜欢艺术吗？”  
这样的言论从一个罗马小男孩的嘴里说出来有些惊世骇俗。  
少年动了动唇：“战争，就是我的艺术。”  
男孩张大嘴，像是被这句话莫名地震动了心灵。  
他试探着问：“所以，我们会成为敌人吗？你是不是来罗马做很坏的事情？”  
”啊！“  
一个闯入者的叫声打断了他的问题。  
是一个蓬乱着头发，怀抱孩子的妇女，她站在巷子的一头，目瞪口呆。  
她看见少年，灰绿色的斗篷，破旧的风帽，手里正抓着一个小孩，而另一只手里还有一把锋利的剑。  
她恍然大悟，跺脚大叫起来：  
“是这个家伙！是这个叛徒！是他杀死了那几个奴隶！他现在要杀人啦！”她愈叫愈烈，“就是他！巡逻兵，在这边！”  
她的嗓门足够大，惊动了整条巷子，很快就接二连三地响起人声，引来了一连串铿然的盔甲声，从巷子的前后两端都能听见巡逻兵的脚步声在接近。  
现在要下手已经太迟。  
少年松开手，小孩一下子跌到地上。  
“你走吧。”他说。他估计着难免会有一场恶战，他不敢保证全身而退，但这也是一次和罗马士兵交锋的好机会。  
“你不打算杀我了吗？ ”男孩揉着摔疼的屁股站起来，神色之间竟有一丝小得意，“那我去引开他们， 那群士兵是来找我的。”  
少年不明白他这句话是什么意思，他还没来得及开口，男孩已经一瘸一拐地朝巷子后方跑去。  
“我在这里！嗨！大个子！”他朝外挥舞着手臂，招呼着那群巡逻兵。  
他回头看了一眼少年，使劲指了指自己。  
他想报上自己的名字，却忽然顿了一下。他想起之前那个厌恶的表情。  
他改变主意了。  
“盖乌斯·莱利乌斯！记住我，是我的名字！” 

在小孩自作主张的误导下，少年连罗马士兵的矛尖都没有碰到。  
一群士兵把那个小孩团团包围了。  
远远地，他报以久久的凝视。  
一个微弱的声音分散了他的注意，是一只受伤垂死的乌鸦在地上扑腾翅膀，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的腥臭和泥土的气味。  
“不要犹豫。”  
他听见一个严酷的声音再度在耳边响起，一只沉重粗糙的大手似乎压在了他的肩上。  
“父亲？”他的嘴唇轻轻翕动。  
”我要你看着，我要你记着。看着他们死，听着他们的呻吟。“  
他恍惚看见了9岁的自己，拽着父亲的衣角，站在泥地里。他们的面前，是一排十字架，被罗马人遗弃的迦太基俘虏挂在上面，体无完肤。最末尾的一个发出了微弱的呻吟。  
”我们可以救一个，罗马人却可以继续俘虏成千上万个。我们需要一把锋利无比的剑，刺入罗马的心脏。”  
父亲给了那个可怜的家伙致命一击。  
“而你，汉尼拔·巴卡——”父亲回过头来，“就是那把剑。“  
不知是俘虏胸膛溅出的鲜血，还是父亲投来的目光，他的脸颊灼灼燃烧。  
”不过是，一个罗马人。“汉尼拔想到这里，眼睛露出惊人的恨意，一剑狠狠扎在乌鸦的脖子上，了断了它的性命。  
然后，他拉低了风帽，安静地转身走入了另一条无人问津的巷道。  
仿佛前方是记忆中父亲带领他走的那条路，在披着凝露般月光的丛林，横亘高悬的黑暗中，向淡淡火光环绕着的巴力神祭坛蜿蜒。


	4. 烛火

小男孩被巡逻兵拎了一路，终于在一幢深庭大院的阔宅前被放了下来。  
他悻悻地垂着头站在熟悉的大门前，身后一列巡逻兵站得笔直，在静候唱名奴的通报。  
“小主人回来啦！”唱名奴激动得踉跄着朝门内跑去。  
门从两边被缓慢地拉开了，发出笨重的声调。  
男孩将头埋得更低了，肩膀耷下去，像在等待一阵暴风雨劈在他的身上。  
他等来的却是一阵严峻的沉默。他悄悄抬起眼，看见父亲，依旧端正地穿着那身托加长袍，面色冷寂地站在自己面前。  
是身后的巡逻兵队长打破了沉默。  
“日安，西庇阿大人，”队长彬彬有礼地问好，“听闻贵公子今日走丢了，幸好这孩子运气不坏，叫我们在希腊人那一带的小巷子里找到了。”  
“劳烦你们了。”他听见父亲郑重地感谢对方，“请问你是……？”  
“提比乌斯·塞姆普罗尼斯·隆古斯，我们见过。”巡逻兵队长塞姆普罗尼斯迫不及待地自我介绍，能够得到老西庇阿的亲自询问令他面泛红光，毕竟，西庇阿一族可是自共和国以来诞生过最多执政官（罗马共和国的最高官职）的家族。  
“ 噢，塞姆普罗尼斯。”老西庇阿重复了一遍，礼貌地掩饰了他对这个名字的毫无印象。  
“ 没错，就是我，”塞姆普罗尼斯自豪地笑了笑，又补充了一句，“今年冬天正式退役后，我希望能加入元老院——作为平民的代表。”  
老西庇阿扬了扬眉，随即爽朗地回答：“看来真是能人辈出，元老院正需要你们这样的新鲜血液！塞姆普罗尼斯，何不进来坐坐？还有你，西庇阿，快给我滚进来！”  
缩在墙角，正打算偷偷溜进屋里的西庇阿一个激灵地抬起头来，用委屈得快要哭出来的声音应道：“是。”  
塞姆普罗尼斯迟疑地迈出了脚步，迎面是一股灌木和香料混杂的味道，种满奇花异卉的奢华宅院令他的目光不知该往哪儿搁。院中立着一尊珀耳修斯青铜像，基座竟然是碧绿的大理石。绿荫掩映中，他能瞥见墙壁上的彩绘壁画，是真正的大师手笔，仿希腊式的风格惟妙惟肖。  
阶梯带领他们穿过高耸的大理石柱廊迈步走入正厅，塞姆普罗尼斯一抬眼，心仿佛便被重重捶了一下。  
那里站着这座宅院的女主人，恍若朱诺女神 。她立姿如庭院中的雕像，那是与生俱来的贵族仪态。  
“您好，夫人，见到您真是莫大的荣幸。”塞姆普罗尼斯像是不由自主地被吸引着，她的袍子是丝绸的，闪闪亮亮的项链几乎垂到腰间。 她佩戴的闪光臂钏和戒指，上面镶嵌着的蛋白石和碧玉让他差点移不开眼睛。  
他想起自己妻子久经捣浣而褪色的衣服，和微驼着擦拭烛台的背影，觉得这厅堂里的光辉令自己所有的言辞都黯然失色。  
这就是老西庇阿的鼎鼎有名的妻子宝妮娅，同样无比高贵的出身，她的父亲正是是前任执政官。  
“母亲。”西庇阿笑嘻嘻地、讨好似地上前叫了一声。  
宝妮娅瞪视了他一眼，转身却热情地把塞姆普罗尼斯邀请了进去。  
托西庇阿顺利回来的福，就连烧饭的厨娘也急急忙忙地擦了手，要去市场亲自选一批新鲜的牡蛎回来。  
而这边晚席上，塞姆普罗尼斯又被引荐给西庇阿家族的另外两个孩子，他在卧榻上借着酒意绘声绘色地描述了如何在小巷发现西庇阿的”自投罗网“，逗得他的母亲和姐姐哈哈大笑。而老西庇阿全程只是从容不迫地听着他的故事，间或扬起嘴角。  
只有西庇阿一人在卧榻的角落，了无生趣地拨弄着盘子里的面包。  
看起来没人再记得西庇阿今日偷溜出门犯下的过错，但塞姆普罗尼斯又隐隐察觉某种奇怪的气氛。  
他想起坊间有传言，老西庇阿家中有三子一女，其中神秘的二少爷从来不出门，也不轻易出席晚宴，看起来说的似乎便是今天带回来的这个小家伙。  
他的余光看向那个俊俏的男孩西庇阿，这样漂亮的样貌，这样无可指摘的出身，他才六岁，几乎已经拥有了一切，为什么从来不出门呢？  
待几杯红酒下肚，他觉得实在不宜再久留，今日已经享受到了至高无上的待遇。  
他醉醺醺地向老西庇阿和宝妮娅恭恭敬敬道晚安，临走之前，又腆着醉意摸了摸西庇阿的脑袋：”所以，你就是那个不愿出门的小主人？像我在你这个年纪，已经会骑小马驹了。噢，也许你可以在家试着学习缝纫，我的小阿波罗。“  
他迷离的眼睛看着西庇阿家的大门慢慢关上，摇摇晃晃地向着自家那石墙间嘈杂而逼仄的小屋走去了。

宝妮娅沉着而安静地转过身来，脸色苍白而发丝轻颤。  
每当她露出这样的神情，西庇阿知道将有可怕的事情发生，他几乎能听见那些首饰珠串因震怒而铮铮作响。  
“你听见了。你听见他说的了吗？”宝妮娅指着门外，怪声怪气地模仿，“‘也许你可以在家试着学习缝纫！’连一个平民都可以在我家这么侮辱我的儿子！”  
老西庇阿对西庇阿说：“回你的房间，我待会再去收拾你。”  
西庇阿刚迈开步子，他的母亲阴鹜的声音响起：“哪儿也不准去！”  
“回去！”  
“你敢！”  
两道命令针锋相对。西庇阿左脚尚悬在半空中，他看了看各不相让的两方，憋屈地把脚乖乖放了下来。  
这样的争吵不是第一次发生了，他低下头捂住耳朵，静静等待风暴的过去。  
他料想接着母亲会让步，父亲会拿来那条桦条笞鞭，十五个鞭子，然后他接下来的两个月都将继续在自己那间小屋里度过。  
“丈夫，以朱庇特神的名义，是时候做出决定了。”母亲的语气郑重而陌生。  
“明年春耕之前他不可以出门见到任何人。就这样。”老西庇阿武断地决定。  
西庇阿猛地抬起头，眼中充满失望。  
“明年？后年呢？一直到老，对吗？”宝妮娅冷笑，指着西庇阿，“没有上过战场的男人，算什么堂堂正正的男人！看看他，看看他被你关成了什么样子？”  
“是的，为了罗马，非如此不可。”  
“不，我不能容忍，这样的羞辱，不能再发生。他必须活得像个正常男孩子，他得会玩弹弓，还需要接触一些女孩，保卢斯家的就很合适……”  
“为了罗马，我们必须做出牺牲，宝妮娅，别这样。”老西庇阿试图用手安抚妻子。  
“不！不是我们！是你毁了我的儿子！你毁了我！”宝妮娅尖厉地叫了起来，推开老西庇阿的手。  
接着她又狂怒地推倒了青铜的盆架，打翻银壶，扯下窗幔，她试图毁坏这个房间里她所能触到的一切。  
西庇阿从未见过母亲这样歇斯底里的一面，失态得像故事里那些来自异邦突然发作的女巫。  
窗幔牵动了大理石桌旁的烛台，栽倒下来，他们谁也没有注意到——蜡烛摇摇晃晃掉落，砸到了宝妮娅的头发。  
火舌飞速地冒了起来，沿着她那一把卷曲丰盈的浅褐色头发，蹿到了她的面庞上。  
仆役们听见正厅里传来一声凄厉的尖叫，划破宁谧的夜。  
第一个赶到的是宝妮娅的贴身老奴，她看见现场，仍弥漫着一股焦糊的味道，彻底惊呆了。  
宝妮娅捂着自己的左脸，半侧头发焦黑而弯曲。她着魔似地痛苦呻吟，西庇阿搂着她的肩膀，一边哭一边不知所措地胡言乱语。老西庇阿脸色惨白，木然不动。  
“左脸会留下疤。即使恢复了，恐怕也不会好看了。”被唤来的医师这样对西庇阿一家遗憾地说。  
这个噩耗令西庇阿家上下都倒吸了一口冷气。  
“你最好别再出现在妈妈面前。”哥哥路奇乌斯严厉地警告他。  
“那有什么关系，妈妈还可以、还可以嫁给我！我一点都不在意……！”西庇阿擦着眼泪拼命说。  
他身后一个年轻的女奴被这话逗笑，又赶紧惶恐地掩住嘴。  
“说什么傻话！都是你的错！你这个被诅咒的家伙！”姐姐刻薄而气愤地说。  
“科尔涅尼娅！”老西庇阿厉声喝止了姐姐。  
西庇阿却还是听见了关键：“诅咒？……什么是诅咒？”  
“够了。今晚的事谁也不许再提。你们都给我回屋去。”老西庇阿下了最终命令，转身看向那个老奴，“拿我的剑来。”  
老奴战战兢兢地捧着老西庇阿的贴身长剑，站到了他和西庇阿的面前。  
“孩子，跟我来。”老西庇阿郑重地拿起长剑，意味深长地叹息了一声。

在幽静的后院里，小西庇阿沮丧地跟在父亲身后。  
“父亲，什么是诅咒？”他忍不住追问，“是像鞭刑那样的惩罚吗？”  
父亲闭口不言，只是往前走。凝满夜露的小径被月桂树环绕，泉池的水流细细地溢出，发出宁静的声响。  
“父亲，我们去哪儿？”  
父亲的沉默不语令西庇阿觉得这条小径特别的漫长，他想回去，忘掉发生的一切，大睡一觉。  
“这个选择，必须由你自己来做。”父亲在一尊石像前停住脚步，忽然说。  
那是半尊上身的战神马尔斯，头戴战盔，面目冷峻。  
“选择什么？”  
老西庇阿将剑插入马尔斯石像之前的泥土里。  
“举起这把剑，像个罗马男子汉那样在决斗中赢过我，普布利乌斯·科尔涅乌斯·西庇阿，你将获得自由。”  
父亲言语中的郑重其事令西庇阿感到肃穆而陌生，他向前小心翼翼地走了一步，仿佛面前是一个极大的陷阱。  
自由意味着他可以去剧场看普劳图斯的戏，可以去角斗场，他会有自己的希腊语老师和武术老师……  
他感到一阵狂喜，但又本能地迟疑。  
他怎么可能赢得过父亲？  
他端详着那把剑，并没有看出什么蹊跷，只得问：“要是我举起剑，母亲就会高兴了吗？”  
“会，”老西庇阿顿了一下，“又或者不会。她和你一样矛盾。她只是在折磨我。”  
“折磨你？”男孩惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“因为我的一个错误。”老西庇阿安静地回答。明明只是一句话，却缓慢得像是讲完了一个很长的故事。  
西庇阿知道自己不能再继续询问了。月光透过常春藤枝抚过父亲的脸颊 ，他从没在父亲脸上见过这样哀伤的神色。  
他在战神马尔斯石像前伫立许久，小手不安地摩擦着。最后父亲抚摸着他的脑袋，给予他一丝宽限：  
“在明日午时之前，这把剑都将插在这里。你随时可以选择举起它，但要记得，这是你在战神马尔斯前做出的选择，绝无反悔。”


	5. 名字

西庇阿一个挺身坐了起来，他的背脊湿透了。  
他大口地喘着气，见侍女站端着铜盆站在床边，神色骇异。  
“小主人，你可醒了……”侍女小心翼翼地说，看见他的小脸白里透着红。  
西庇阿这才发现屋内已经染上淡金色的阳光。  
“小主人，这是又梦见夫人了。”侍女替他擦了擦湿透的后背。  
“不……”西庇阿愣愣地抹了下湿溜溜的额头，像是还没回过神来，“我梦见一片海，我俯视着它，很大的浪。我很累，很努力地一直从它上面过去……就像一只鸟在飞似的……”  
侍女噗嗤一声笑了出来：“我的小主人，你长这么大，可还没见过海哪。”  
西庇阿冲她顽皮地眨眨眼：“那有什么，我见过你就心满意足了。”  
“花言巧语！”侍女捏了下他的鼻子，“说吧，你今天又在打什么鬼主意？”  
“帮我捎个信，给莱利乌斯家的盖乌斯，就说午后我在后院侧门边等他。”

小盖乌斯·莱利乌斯神气十足地沿着院墙走来了，他在门边清咳了一声，装模作样地握拳行了一个军礼。  
“长官！第一军团百夫长盖乌斯·莱利乌斯前来报道……”  
话音未落，一颗葡萄砸在他的脑袋上，他叫疼摸着脑袋转过身来，看见西庇阿扒在门边笑嘻嘻地瞧着他。  
“快进来，大笨牛！你屁股还露在外面呢！”  
盖乌斯摸了一下后面，惊慌地发现自己的短衣被腰带缠住了，后面大半个屁股都暴露在外面。  
见他越理越乱，西庇阿不耐烦地一把将他抓了进去。  
“你父亲今天执勤？”西庇阿靠在门边，笑盈盈地瞅着盖乌斯问，又扔给他一颗新鲜葡萄。  
“唔，”盖乌斯嚼了两下，虎头虎脑地探问，“听说你家里出了什么事吗……？”  
“别提了，都怪我那天偷跑出去，”西庇阿瘪起嘴，“家里闹得一团糟，母亲至今也不肯出来见我，唉，她一定是不会原谅我了……”  
“不会的，我那次把妈妈的内衣拿给老兵换了木剑，她也说永远不会原谅我了，”盖乌斯满不在乎地说，“结果呢？第三天她就拎着木棍来催我起床啦！”  
西庇阿怪异地觑了他一眼，试探着问：“那……你知道诅咒是什么吗？”  
“诅咒？”盖乌斯大惊小怪地叫起来，“诅咒就是一个人会遭遇很坏的事情，那是很恶毒的玩意儿，比杀一个人更加可怕的东西。你问这个干嘛？”  
西庇阿垂下眼去，默默朝院子里走去。  
“你一定又是翻了书上什么古怪的东西了。”盖乌斯小快步追上去，虽然俩人同岁，他比西庇阿看起来高了整整一个头。事实上，他比同龄的孩子都长得壮实，他为此得意不已，每次路过市集都昂着头走起路来虎虎生风的样子。  
他和西庇阿说不清是什么时候认识的，自打有记忆起他就随父亲来西庇阿大人家帮忙，也算是过来给西庇阿家那位传说中从不出门的二少爷当个玩伴。  
也许是两人年龄相仿，在罗马城里野惯了的盖乌斯见过不少新鲜玩意儿，而喜欢看书的西庇阿总是知道许多稀奇古怪的故事，两个小屁孩就这么凑在了一堆，他被允许自由出入西庇阿家，而西庇阿家的后院则成了他们的秘密营地。  
“嘿，要是我被诅咒了，这辈子都得烂在这个院子里了，你还会来找我玩吗？”西庇阿突然转过身来问。  
“不，我会先一剑把那个诅咒你的家伙戳个稀巴烂！”盖乌斯比划了几个穿刺的动作，嘴里还发出喝喝的声音。  
“当了百夫长也会回来见我？”  
“不，谁的百夫长我也不当！我盖乌斯·莱利乌斯只听从西庇阿长官的命令！”  
西庇阿笑出了声。  
“娶了老婆也会回来陪我玩？”  
“你要她的内衣，我也给你偷来！”  
“蠢牛！”西庇阿一脚踢在盖乌斯的屁股上，“谁要你老婆的内衣！”  
盖乌斯摸着屁股嘿嘿笑起来。  
“谁诅咒你？”  
“没有……就问问。”西庇阿漫不经心地回答，他摘下一片桃金娘的叶子，在手上把弄。  
“那你那天偷溜去哪儿了？我在市集边等你好半天！”盖乌斯埋怨。

提到这个话题，西庇阿忽然打起了精神。他想起一件很重要的事。  
“过来，”西庇阿朝他招招手，“你得看看这个。”  
他秘密地摸出一件磨损得失去光泽的软皮囊。  
那是一个空空的短箭袋，里面还有一根折断的箭簇。  
盖乌斯惊奇地摸了一下，被西庇阿呵斥：“小心点儿！这可是我的战利品！”  
他讪讪地收回手，看西庇阿抚摸着那个袋子，那一看就是真正在战场上使用过的东西，他恨不得凑上前去嗅嗅那箭头上是否有血的味道。  
“哪里搞来的？”盖乌斯羡慕地问，“把那个箭簇送我好吗？我拿回去给那帮臭小子看看，什么才是真家伙！”  
西庇阿做了一个噤声的手势：“你不能告诉任何人，我那天偷偷溜出去，救了一个年轻的战士。这是从他身上借来的。”  
“一定是你偷的，”盖乌斯一语戳穿西庇阿，“什么战士？是哪个军团的？”  
“不，不是罗马人，但他的罗马语说得很顺，还会希腊语，我觉得他好像很仇恨罗马。”  
“要么是高卢人，要么就是伊里利亚人，可是你干嘛救他呢？”  
“我不知道，”说到那个少年，多日没精打采的西庇阿眼睛都亮了起来，“我从来没有见过那样的战士，罗马都没有那样的战士。我揭穿了他，他却没有杀我，我想他是个好人。敌人中也有好人。”  
盖乌斯扬起脑袋，不屑地哼了一声。但不一会儿他又忍不住偷瞄那个皮袋子。  
“总不至于……”他忽然想到什么，自言自语地说，“是迦太基人吧……？”  
“迦太基人？”  
“你还记得你溜出去的那天，是竞技场在处决几个迦太基奴隶么？听说有人在竞技场用短箭神不知鬼不觉的射死了他们，巡逻兵连他的踪影都没有见到，就这么给终止了所有的处决。”很快盖乌斯又摇了摇头，“可是，迦太基人早给我们赶得远远的了，就连科西嘉和撒丁岛都呆不下去啦，还欠了我们好大一笔赔款……”  
西庇阿翻开那个皮囊，露出内里，这才显出里面隐约刻了一行小字。  
“你瞧，这是什么？”  
盖乌斯凑得很近，看了一眼，又拍着脑袋道：“你知道我不识字，给我看什么！”  
“不是拉丁文，也不像是希腊文，你记着这几个字母，回去问问你说的那个市场上的马赛商人，”西庇阿搭过盖乌斯的肩膀，“这得全靠你啦！”  
盖乌斯一听“全靠自己”，脸都快红了一半，得意得拍了拍自己的小胸脯：“那是，管他是什么文，那个马赛商人见多识广，就连黑海都去过，准能一字不漏地说出来！”  
在西庇阿的几次纠正下，他终于笨拙地记住了这几个字母的拼法。  
“我想，这一定是他的名字……”西庇阿说着，脸上竟露出几分天真的憧憬。  
他将那个皮囊攥在手里，仿佛只要紧紧攥着它，身躯中便会奔涌出沸腾的血液，目如火，身如铁，像那个战士一般。

 

杂货市集，罗马公共会场 Foro Romano

马赛商人掀起眼皮，斜睨了盖乌斯一眼，他左眼下那颗难看的痦子让人看得分明。  
“小鬼，”他缓慢地说，有一口浓重的高卢口音，“要回答你的问题，我恐怕，你得买下我的脑袋。”  
他浑身散发着一股怪异的陈腐的味道，仿佛他面前琳琅满目的异邦玩物是钻入海底向骑着马头鱼尾兽的海神讨来的。  
盖乌斯的大眼睛在杂货铺子上扫来扫去，最后停留在角落里一个“怪物”上:圆滚滚的身子，扁平的脑袋，左右小把手像两个耳朵，还有一截短短的尾巴。  
“ 我买下那奇怪的东西，你就告诉我。”他讨价还价似地说，小指头在那个怪物上敲了敲，发出彭彭的声音，“你瞧，还是空的。”  
“那不叫怪物！那叫迦南罐，用来装葡萄酒的！ ”马赛商人没好气地纠正，”你再写一遍，那是怎么写的来着？“  
盖乌斯用脚尖在石板上把西庇阿给他看的那几个字母歪歪扭扭地又写了一遍。  
马赛商人仔细端详了一遍，阴恻恻地说：”你从哪儿看到的这几个字？你得把那东西带给我看看。“  
“ 不行！“盖乌斯一口回绝，想了想说，"那是我父亲的战利品，已经上交了！“  
“ 撒谎！“马赛商人大声打断他，吓了盖乌斯一跳，”据我所知，叫这个名字的男人，还从来未被打败过。”  
“ 所以真的是个名字？”  
“ 你和拥有这个‘战利品’的朋友是什么关系？”马赛商人冷冷地问，“你愿意冒多大风险为他保守这个秘密？”  
“ 我愿意为他战死！”盖乌斯挺起胸膛。  
“ 还未见过死亡，有什么资格谈论生死，”马赛商人轻蔑地哼了一声，“不过，我可以告诉你，这是腓尼基字母，这个名字的意思是‘巴力神的恩惠’。”  
“ ‘巴力神的恩惠’？那是什么神？那又是个什么怪名字？”  
“ 是地中海对岸的迦太基人的信仰。”马赛商人顿了一下，“是你们罗马的敌人。”  
盖乌斯睁大了眼睛看着马赛商人，敌人的名字让他整个人都懵住了。  
“ 小鬼，你的朋友，可是来自一个显贵的家族？可是从不曾出门？可是和你差不多年纪？”  
盖乌斯惊骇：“你怎么知道？”  
他左顾右盼，还以为西庇阿在哪里出现而被这个马赛人看见了。  
“ 那就没错了。听说……是不得了的诅咒啊。”马赛商人高深莫测地感慨。  
然而他的神情，全然是一种事不关己的幸灾乐祸，令盖乌斯不寒而栗。  
盖乌斯猛地抱起那只迦南罐，作出要摔下去的姿势：“什么诅咒？！你怎么知道的！是怎么回事？！你不说，不说我就把这个迦什么罐摔碎了！”  
“ 我恐怕，你把我的脑袋摔碎了我也回答不了你的问题，” 马赛商人回答，“我只是听过一些传说，传说当他举起长剑之时，就是罗马的灾星降临之时，他的父亲，将在血的浩劫中丧命，他的兄弟，尸体会堆积成山，荣誉的都市，在大水中毁于一旦，而他，会失去最珍爱的眼睛，他至死也不会成为英雄。”  
“ 你！”盖乌斯气炸了，将罐子一下子摔在地上，惹得周围小贩纷纷侧目，“你这个胡说八道的痦子混蛋！”  
然后他一溜烟地跑掉了，他要去找到西庇阿，立刻！马上！  
马赛商人气得跳起来，他看着那一地碎片，又摸了摸自己脸上的痦子，双唇颤抖着，只能连连叫骂：“臭小子！”  
他的目光最后落回石板上盖乌斯用脚尖写下的那个名字，又忽然幽幽地笑了。

盖乌斯来到西庇阿家的时候，发现全府上下一片忙乱，就像是出了什么不得了的大事。  
他钻进去，在一片慌乱的家奴中紧紧抓住一个女奴，才在她的带领下找到西庇阿。女奴害怕得一直发抖，却绝口不提发生了什么事。  
盖乌斯看见西庇阿的时候， 那个有着浓密卷发与白皙肌肤的男孩正站在自家后院的战神马尔斯半身石像前。  
他手里极为勉强地握着一把巨剑，像是费了好大的力气挥动过它，泥地上残留着巨剑留下的坑、混乱的脚印和一片触目惊心的血迹。  
西庇阿拄着剑，弯下身去在泥地里拨弄着什么。  
“西庇阿！”盖乌斯大声呼唤，他留意到剑尖处沾着血，“你没事吧？”  
他以为他的兄弟受伤了，然而那孩子只是全神贯注地从泥地里刨出了一块蜡板。蜡板尚且新鲜，只是蒙了泥土，像是谁埋在那里的。  
西庇阿面色苍白地透过枝叶缝隙间的阳光，勉力阅读那上面的文字。  
“亲爱的儿子，普布利乌斯，”他读道，“当你看见这块蜡板，你已经做出了选择。”  
“西庇阿！”盖乌斯又一次急切地叫起来，“马赛商人刚刚告诉我，世界上根本没有什么诅咒，诅咒是装在迦南罐里的一种可稀罕的东西，早就买不到……”  
然而西庇阿已经沿着那块蜡板读了下去——  
“你必须意识到，当你举起世上最锋利的武器时，你也将承担世上最坏的结果。”  
他抬起头来，茫然地看向战神马尔斯。  
战神马尔斯此刻亦正注视着他，目光凛然而摄人心魄。


	6. 第五章 谜踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贵族少爷初登场，搅乱一池浑水

十年后  
公元前218年，马赛港，罗马西庇阿军团营地

鹰帜远眺，可见阿尔卑斯山朦胧起伏的轮廓。圣火猎猎，迎着海风中马赛港清晨第一批牡蛎的清香。  
营地边响起疾马飞驰的蹄声，执勤的士兵发现那是长发的高卢人驼着一团沉甸甸的东西向罗马人来了。  
东西被直接扔到了普里托里营地正门，湿漉漉地滚了一地的海草。  
罗马士兵忌惮地望着那团东西，一直等到他们新当选的罗马执政官——科尔涅乌斯·西庇阿出现。  
“这是什么？”老西庇阿在十二护卫的夹道中小快步行来，对上那批披着长发的高卢人。  
高卢人吹了一声口哨：“礼物，给罗马。” 然后他们飞一般地消失在营地外。  
罗马士兵小心翼翼地围了上去，那看起来是捕鱼船从马赛港捞起的什么东西，腥臭得令士兵们不由自主地捂住了鼻子。  
第一军团的一等百人队长路奇乌斯自告奋勇用长矛拨开了上面的海草，他先是辨别出焦黑的大腿，接着是扭曲缠在一起的手指，最后看到了被鱼啃噬得只剩白骨的脸。  
“1,2,3...”士兵在那里数来数去，肢体之间的杂乱相叠让它们难以分辨出彼此。  
尸体大概有5具，显然是被烧过然后落入海中的，那扭曲拥抱而死姿态可以读出他们生前的慌不择路。  
有一个眼尖的在焦尸上扒出了一枚戒指，他细看了两眼，惊叫起来：“萨贡托！这是从萨贡托城顺流漂下来的！”  
萨贡托作为罗马的同盟城市，是罗马北面防线拓张的重要战略要地。  
然而数个月前，它沦陷在一片火海之中。  
老西庇阿的脸色立刻沉了下来。  
“烧了它。”他命令说，转身即朝指挥官帐幕走去，声音沉着有力，“作战会议提前！”  
“又是萨贡托……毕竟谁也没有料到西班牙的迦太基人会突然袭击萨贡托啊……”将领们立刻尾随他，一边感慨一边围了上去。  
“老天，萨贡托攻城战打了八个月，而我们在干嘛？我们在忙着讨论，还要求引渡那个家伙，等到市民大会宣战的时候呢？萨贡托早就被烧得一点不剩了！”又有人愤愤不平地说。  
“长官，萨贡托已经失陷好几个月了，高卢人现在送来这个是什么意思？”  
“这一定是警告，他们担心马赛会成为第二个萨贡托，希望罗马尽快采取行动。你没看见高卢人的敌意吗？他们都认为是罗马背叛了它的同盟萨贡托！”其中一个百夫长回答。  
老西庇阿猛地刹住脚，让后面聒噪的军士们瞬间噤了声。  
“住嘴！现在，就是战争。我们和迦太基，已经开战！”

罗马执政官营帐

战争，是由擅自攻打萨贡托的迦太基人挑起的。  
萨贡托烧毁的灰尘飘到了罗马的北面新增的两座殖民城市，水手们在酒吧里抱怨罗马对盟友的援助不力，坐立不安的盟友们向元老院投去了雪花一般的信件。  
罗马终于姗姗来迟地以调停人的姿态，派遣了大使者费边，前往迦太基。  
等待罗马使者的，是傲慢与敌意。  
费边捏着托加袍的衣角，在迦太基元老院里向迦太基宣战的消息传遍了整个地中海。  
海风中重燃起战争的气息。  
罗马紧急增编两个军团，向殖民城市提供援助，兵分两路对抗随时袭来的迦太基人，一路向意大利以南进驻西西里岛，一路则由老西庇阿带领向西班牙进发。  
老西庇阿确实希望尽快采取行动。然而营帐里只是一片沉默，这样尴尬的沉默已经持续数日。  
因为，他们根本不知道敌人在哪儿。  
罗马将领们不得不承认，他们从未经历过如此扑朔迷离的战斗。他们作为同盟城市的援军浩浩荡荡而来，却连敌人的目标都尚未摸清。  
他们仅仅知道的是，携军而来的敌将名叫汉尼拔·巴卡，是罗马手下败将哈米尔卡的长子。  
老西庇阿注视着面前的地形图，关于汉尼拔·巴卡，他的手上也仅仅只有简短的两份情报。  
“汉尼拔已经渡过埃布罗河。”  
“汉尼拔已经翻过比利牛斯山脉。”  
然后，汉尼拔就此失去了行踪。  
除了接连不断的难民，和陆陆续续出现的一些流言，他们连敌人的影子都没有见到。  
就像他们豪言壮语地发出宣战，对方却头也不回地带着军队自顾自地穿行，根本未将他们放在眼里。  
汉尼拔，去了哪儿？  
这个问题，就像今早萨贡托漂来的尸体一般，一耳光打在他们的脸上，留下久久散不去的羞辱。  
“或许这小子说不定是迷路了，”有军官开玩笑说，“我听说那家伙带着大象，大象怎么可能翻山？要么在埃布罗河也得淹死大半了吧！”  
“就是，长官，我看就凭这埃布罗河就足够吓退他了，他毕竟才29岁，想称霸西班牙，笑话，简直就是骑马翻过了阿尔卑斯山——不可能的事！”  
“别轻视敌人，我们现在还不知道他的目的地是哪儿，”老西庇阿锁紧眉头，“他手里有5万大军，一旦征服了比利牛斯山以南的西班牙地区，无论如何对我们今后在这一带的活动都是巨大的威胁。”  
“会不会是高卢人已经在我们之前解决掉他了？”又有一名队长提出新的见解，“他攻下萨贡托都花了整整八个月，可见他的步兵作战能力并没有多强，而他们最强大的海军，又早已在上一次战争被我们击溃。或许是迦太基人让我们过分紧张了，汉尼拔不是我们的对手。”  
这位队长的想法得到了营帐里大部分将领的赞同，他们纷纷点头附和。  
老西庇阿没有立刻表态，他听见帐外传来百夫长在惩罚没有量准壕沟的新兵，掌秤官在边念边算饷银却迟迟算不清楚，这一切杂乱无序都令他感到心神不宁。  
这时角落里突然传来一个年轻的声音：  
“如果他是故意拖延了八个月呢？”  
那个队长立刻恼怒地转过头去：“别插嘴！你懂什么……！”  
看见说话人的那一瞬间，他的话堵在了嗓子眼。那是一个军营里从未见过的少年面孔，穿着不合时宜的丝绸花边外衣，翘着双腿，手里把玩着一只尖头笔懒洋洋地瞧着他。  
他们执政官老西庇阿立刻脸色大变。  
“你来这里做什么？！”老西庇阿疾言厉色地盯着那个年轻人。  
“不过是来看望我新上任的老爹，看看我的好兄弟，”年轻人慢条斯理地回答，吸了吸鼻子，“呼吸一下没有女人的新鲜空气。”  
“你不该出现在这里，这是违反军规。”老西庇阿锐利地警告。  
“怎么？一个关爱军队的有志青年也要被元老院那帮老头儿管教吗？”  
执政官老西庇阿脸色铁青地与那位不速之客僵持着。  
路奇乌斯清咳了一声将众人的注意力吸引过来，向他们暗示这次会议终止。  
“那家伙究竟是谁？”将领们一头雾水地散出去。  
发言被打断的队长回头看了一眼那个还在营帐内的年轻人，不禁嘀咕着：“哪里钻出来的浪荡家伙，怎么混进军营的……”  
“是谁教你说话这么无礼的？！”待属下们散去后，执政官倒竖着双眉，一字一句念出他的名字，尤其叫人不寒而栗，“西、庇、阿。”  
“正是因为没人教我说话才变成这样的啊。”西庇阿理所当然地回答。  
他还能是谁？  
当然是那个有名的贵族小少爷，罗马执政官的儿子，刚满17岁的小西庇阿。  
相较于军营里的刚入伍的新兵们，西庇阿的体格显然有些瘦削，但谁若是留心到他，不小心和他多搭上两句话，便会发现他不仅眼神机灵，那优美俊俏的下巴和灰色泛蓝的眼珠几乎与执政官的夫人，享誉罗马城的美人年轻时如出一辙。  
西庇阿的余光留意到了在一旁哭笑不得的路奇乌斯，朝对方扬手，“嗨，亲爱的路奇乌斯，别来无恙。”  
“托您的福，西庇阿少爷。”路奇乌斯微笑回答，“我听闻在罗马时瓦莱里乌斯家的少爷就发誓要和你决斗，他现在入了伍，你们俩最好不要撞上。”  
“什么？”西庇阿露出既惊讶又苦恼的神情，“以神的名义起誓我不过是和那个叫小安东尼娅还是阿尼娅的姑娘说了两句话！”  
“显然他不这么认为。他认为那姑娘已经爱上你了，死心塌地地要和你结婚……”路奇乌斯顿在这里，恍然大悟，“莫非这就是你逃离罗马的原因？”  
话音刚落，西庇阿已经赶紧一溜烟拔腿跑出了营帐。  
路奇乌斯看着他的背影不禁莞尔一笑。这位西庇阿家的二少爷，虽已到了入伍的年纪，却没有参军——某种程度上来说，对崇尚武力的罗马贵族是一种侮辱。  
以二少爷西庇阿的高贵出身和家族提供的顶尖训练来说，想进入选拔制度森严的罗马军队是轻而易举的事。但二少爷偏偏不行，他的骑术、跳跃、泳技乃至投掷都在优秀行列，但在募选新兵的考场他做出一项惊人举动，导致他直接从备选名单上被划掉。  
“剑太重了，怕砸到脚。”他当时这么说着，扔掉统一发配的长剑，拍了拍屁股走人。  
那时候，得知新兵募选结果的老西庇阿竟然没有发怒，只是语气稀松平常地回了一句：“大概，就是没有天分吧。”这令路奇乌斯也惊奇不已。  
管教严厉的西庇阿家族，竟出了这么一个游手好闲的小少爷，至今是罗马城里的一个谜。  
“指挥官，请问还有什么吩咐？”路奇乌斯将目光从西庇阿消失的背影上移开，站得笔直地问，趁此机会赶紧打断这父子俩之间没完没了的争吵。  
老西庇阿重重地哼了一声，这才回过神来，注意力转向了地图，他愁眉深锁，刚刚会议里西庇阿偶然插入的一句话已经搅动了他的全部思绪。  
“如果……汉尼拔攻打萨贡托真的是故意拖延了八个月呢？”他问，“路奇乌斯，你怎么看？你觉得这意味着什么？”  
“回长官，我只是区区一名百人队长，我不能随贸然……”  
“没关系，你随意说说看，以你的实际经验来看呢？”  
“回长官，萨贡托这座城虽然有天然地理优势，但如果是我们较弱的增编军团攻打这座城市，最多也只需要两个月。”路奇乌斯郑重地回答，“汉尼拔是迦太基名将哈米尔卡的长子，听闻他自小随父亲在西班牙作战，几乎百战百胜。虽然没有和他正面交锋过，但我认为，他的实战经验很可能在我之上，也就是说，以他的兵力和实力，如果倾力攻打萨贡托是不需要八个月的。”  
老西庇阿竟似松了一口气：“我也这么认为。”  
“这就意味着……”路奇乌斯谨慎地组织了一下自己的语言，“他是在故意拖延，等待罗马取消协议，向他宣战。”  
营长里陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。  
如果汉尼拔在刻意等待名正言顺地发动与罗马的战争，又是在做什么打算呢？  
路奇乌斯看见老西庇阿眼光闪烁了一下，一向镇定而睿智的眼中多了一丝说不清道不明的意味。  
“不论如何，战争只会发生在西班牙。”老西庇阿说，那是不容置疑的语调。  
路奇乌斯不再做出任何推测，他提出一个新的情报：”根据高卢的向导提示，今晚可能会有大雾。“  
“没错，五万大军不可能躲过所有人的耳目吗……”老西庇阿思忖，“所以，这么多日要隐藏行踪，只有一种办法：借助天气，在夜间行军。”  
“您的意思是？”  
老西庇阿凝视着地图上一条长长的河流，说:“路奇乌斯·马尔齐乌斯，我有一项特殊任务，要交给你……”

西庇阿晃悠着走出指挥官营帐的时候，他特地选择沿着栅栏而行，这样他便能透过栅栏看见校场。  
那群新组编的士兵还在练习刺杀，拿着篱笆盾和粗木棍在对着临时制作的人形靶挥砍。  
西庇阿凝望了一会儿，看得入神，直到一头金发进入他的视线。  
“糟糕。”他暗叫了一声，立刻转过身回避。但是金发已经注意到了他。  
“喂，你！”对方叫道。西庇阿拔腿就跑，刚跑了两步，只听”嗖——“的一声，他的眼前掠过一道尖锐的影子。  
一支标枪贴着他的脚尖，尖尖的三棱矛头直扎入地。  
西庇阿愁眉苦脸地转回身去，看见侧门走进来那张高傲的脸孔，身后一如既往地跟着几个新兵。  
“午安，小秃子！”西庇阿瞬间换上一张调皮的笑脸，向对方打招呼。  
“你……！”说话的金发少年果然下意识摸了一下自己的脑勺，确认金发健在，这才克制住怒气，“你，西庇阿家的臭小子，你怎么会来这里？在这里偷看我干什么呢？”  
“我很忙，没空看你。”西庇阿没好气地白他一眼。  
“休想抵赖。我瓦莱里乌斯家的剑术， ”金发的瓦莱里乌斯昂首阔步地在西庇阿面前走了两圈，“曾经打败过7万高卢人，不是你们想看就能看的， 更不是你这个落选的家伙可以偷看的。”  
后面的新兵跟着围上来，个个对西庇阿横眉竖眼。  
比西庇阿大上几岁的瓦莱里乌斯，同样出身贵族世家，前任执政官父亲曾在里米尼迎战高卢军团5万步兵和2万骑兵，他时刻引以为傲。  
他原以为此话会激怒西庇阿，没想到西庇阿倒是十分温和。  
“好呀，那我都还给你。”  
瓦莱里乌斯奇了：“怎么还？”  
西庇阿二话不说，从地上拾起一根树枝，原地”翩翩起舞“，惟妙惟肖地模仿瓦莱里乌斯的神态表演了一段刺杀，摇摇晃晃，格外笨拙丑陋，逗得那几个新兵忍不住哈哈大笑。  
末了，他扔掉树枝，拍了拍手上的灰尘：”好了，都还给你了，省的我想起来恶心。“  
瓦莱里乌斯怒不可遏，金色的头发颤动不已。  
那边练习的其他新兵，听见这边的动静，也都纷纷围了过来。他们看见瓦莱里乌斯带人个个手执长剑，把西庇阿团团围住了。  
“听说他就是指挥官家的闲手少爷……”  
“据说落选了新兵选拔……真丢人……”  
“大家都来看着，”瓦莱里乌斯昂声说，“这个家伙，普布利乌斯·科尔涅乌斯·西庇阿，是我们伟大的指挥官的儿子。 虽然我们练兵的时候，他不是看戏就是赛车*，但想必一点也不会辱没我们指挥官的名声。今天，他就要向大家证明他的实力！”  
话说完，这一圈新兵便在他的示意个个摆好阵势，剑头对准西庇阿，跃跃欲试。其他新兵被动静吸引，纷纷好奇地探头围了过来。  
”嘿，加油！小西庇阿！“人群里有人扔来一把剑。  
这势头看起来很不妙。  
西庇阿慢慢原地挪着步。  
他必须拿起那把剑，必须战胜这群新兵，否则他的父亲会在所有下属面前名誉扫地。  
战斗尚未开始，指挥官已经丧失权威，这是致命的。  
但是，西庇阿看向那柄单刃长剑，看起来真是笨重啊，他心里感叹。  
自打有记忆来，他有过不下十个剑术老师，其中不乏共和国的顶尖名将。  
然而，剑那么重，他就是懒得练啊。  
”让开，让开，让我进去！“一个高个子士兵在围观人群里拱来拱去，好不容易探出个头，一眼就看见西庇阿被围在中间，骑虎难下的表情。  
西庇阿一抬眼，就看见一个熟悉的家伙正朝他挥舞着手臂。  
是盖乌斯！  
这个家伙看起来刚刚练完投掷，一副神清气爽。记得第一天新兵训练时负重行军20罗里，他是唯一一个坚持到最后还能双脚直立行走的。  
说起来，他的剑术也不错，至少他的父亲剑术是赫赫有名的……想到这里，西庇阿的眼睛一亮。  
盖乌斯着急地挤在人群里，他的目光和西庇阿撞上，还没来得及做出任何反应，西庇阿突然噗通一声跌了一跤。  
人群一愣，顿时发出哄堂大笑。  
“喂！”盖乌斯大叫一声，抓起手中的粗木棍，强健的身躯推开前面挡住的士兵，朝瓦莱里乌斯气势汹汹地走去。  
就在这时，西庇阿却站起来了，他摇晃了一下，用左手捂着右手臂，让人清晰地看见血沿着手臂滴下来，看样子是右手臂被划破了。  
但他优雅地挺起胸膛，无视周围的嘘声，面庞镇静，轮廓有如宝石般分明。然后他平静地说：  
“不动拳头，就不会吃苦头，我不喜欢让人吃苦头，这比试对你们来说，实在太不公平了。 ”  
几个士兵面面相觑，不知道他的话是什么意思。  
“新兵必备的技能中，短剑、长枪、弓箭、长矛、骑马、游泳、乃至投石，人都各有强弱。比如砍杀剑术，是我的强项，而骑马则是我的弱项，相信你们之中也各有长短，倘若我今天恃强凌弱，就是不公平。更何况，对你们来说，现在决斗属于私下斗殴，严重违反军纪，重者杖责，轻者罚食大麦。倒不如，我们堂堂正正约在今天日落之前，狄可曼门外，我们各出五人，五项一一比过，如何？ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *古罗马的赛车：是罗马共和国内受欢迎的一种马车竞赛。最大的赛车场始建于公元前6世纪，在主人公的故事百年之后的罗马帝国时代，甚至有了专业的赛车队。


	7. 第六章 出征

金发的瓦莱里乌斯一遍一遍地捋着自己的头发，直到每一丝都服服帖帖，每一缕都保持了最完美的角度，然后他一丝不苟地戴上了头盔。  
他全副武装，崭新的胸铠和胫甲光彩熠熠。他驻剑在地，昂首挺胸地环视四周， 深觉赫尔墨斯亦不过如此。  
闻讯而来的新兵陆续到场，临时校场一排陈设着长剑、标枪、弓箭、投掷矛。两匹油光水滑的厚鬃马匹在他身后甩着尾巴，活力充沛，蓄势待发。  
四位得力战友就站在他的身后，他起初同时觊觎着两个项目：骑马和剑术，但队友提出此处丛林杂乱，骑马容易刮到盔甲，弄乱头盔上的红色鬃毛，他便忍痛舍弃了马术。  
他环视周围，没有执勤和刚结束训练的新兵几乎都到齐了。  
他和西庇阿之间的比试，几乎便是两大贵族家族的新兴势力之间的决斗。  
他正觉意气风发，却听见十分不合时宜的”咕“的一声怪叫，他立刻转过头去狠狠瞪了一眼那个肚子不听话的队友。  
“ 人呢？“他问，“ 你们谁看见他们了吗？”  
已快近晚饭时分，雾气渐起，对手还没有出现。  
全都摇了摇头。  
眼看雾越来越大，瓦莱里乌斯咬牙切齿：“ 这家伙，不会跑了吧？”  
就在这时，围观人群里响起一片嘘声，他抬头一看，不远处走来一行5人，装备齐全，盔甲覆面。  
“ 哪个是西庇阿？”他的目光逡巡着，蒙蒙雾气让他分辨不清。  
“ 那个。”有队友指了指左侧第一个，那人迎面走来，果然右臂缚着纱布，是下午的摔伤。  
瓦莱里乌斯顿时不再犹豫，正打算再好好嘲讽一下对手，那边西庇阿的声音却打断了他。  
“ 起雾了，就省去你的废话吧！”  
只见对方已经随地抄起一剑，小快步向他而来。  
身为同辈，他从未见过西庇阿用剑，偏偏西庇阿越是从不用剑，他就越是有意跟对方比试比试。不料今天西庇阿第一次举剑，气势凌厉，令他大吃一惊。  
他立即镇定心神，准备迎战。  
至于剩下的四个项目的比试，他都再无分心留意了。

随军祭司在端详着动物内脏，神秘莫测地拨弄着表面的褶皱，生肉发出浓烈的腥臊味。  
然后他抬起头来，对一直静候在旁的路奇乌斯说：“怪象……真是怪象。”  
“怎么说？”  
“既是吉兆，又隐含大凶。我从未见过如此奇怪的占象。”  
祭司见路奇乌斯眉头皱起，又补充：”依吉兆来看，你们此行可以解开战事的迷惑。“  
”那么大凶呢？“  
祭司亦露出困惑的表情，无可奉告地摇了摇头。  
第一班岗的时间快到了，在平原上弥漫的雾气在提醒他关键时机也许就在今晚。  
但祭司的话，以及队伍里早上有几名得力骑兵被蛇咬伤而不能出征的事件，看起来又像是另一种不祥之兆。  
他的步伐难得显露出迟疑。  
刚走到栅栏边，一片喝彩声引起了他的注意：  
一道迅疾的影子掠过前方，马蹄如同踩着激烈的鼓点，踏着落日的余辉向营地驰来。  
马背上的骑兵面目隐在白雾与枝叶间，但他能听见马的呼吸，能看见马蓄力的肌肉和迸发时的轻盈。  
那抓着鬃毛的双手必然是有力而充满意志的。  
这是位罕见优秀的骑士，他为何感觉从未见过？  
这骑兵驰过好一会儿，才见另一个骑兵喘着粗气姗姗追上。  
路奇乌斯飞快地走向侧门，拉住其中一个围观喝彩的新兵问：  
“ 这跑在前面的是谁？”  
那个士兵也愣住了，左右几个新兵嘀咕问了一圈，才回答：“回长官，是第一军团第六大队的盖乌斯·莱利乌斯。”  
“盖乌斯·莱利乌斯？”路奇乌斯若有所思地咀嚼着这略显耳熟的名字。

刚刚赢得胜利的骑兵，翻身下马，踏着愉悦的步伐向校场走去。  
他低头看了一眼自己的左手，手掌血肉模糊成一团，看起来狰狞可怖。  
他上午故意跌倒时，用力将左手划在了锐利的石子上，却用这只手掌立刻捂住右手手臂。  
大概整个军营除了他和真正的盖乌斯，所有人都误以为他受伤的是右手臂了吧。  
这样的话，盖乌斯就可以借着这起雾的天气，再凭着伪装受伤的右手，和自己偷梁换柱了。  
瓦莱里乌斯应该已经输给了那个’西庇阿‘了吧？  
他想到这里，似乎忘记了左手的疼痛，吹了声口哨，雀跃地准备去验收其余四项比试的成果。  
一个突然站出的人影却拦住了他。  
“盖乌斯·莱利乌斯？”来人质问。  
他只略微抬眼瞟了一下那个轩昂挺拔的人影，立刻慌乱地用左手在脸上胡乱摸了一把，然后支吾着抬眼：“在……长官！”  
“大点儿声！”  
好在来人根本没有细看他的长相。  
“在！长官！"  
“拿上你的东西，即刻在普罗托里门集合出发！”路奇乌斯命令。  
“出、出发？”他惊呆了。  
“这是指挥官下派的紧急任务，今夜只有300名骑兵秘密执行，你作为刚入编的新兵入选，应该觉得光荣才是。”  
“我……”他彻底说不出话来，慌忙找借口，“我的东西都还没有……”  
“不必，时间紧迫，我叫他们都给你拿过来。”  
“这……”  
“抬起头，回答我！”  
“是！长官！”他抬起头，却故意微偏着脸。  
这个盖乌斯忸怩的模样让路奇乌斯差点以为自己选错了人，新兵多少有些怯场，他这么宽慰自己，然后转身领着替补属下走入了营地。

暮色里，兽角奏响，惊动了校场。  
马匹的嘶鸣，和大地的震颤，让士兵们随着喇叭声，下意识地寻找鹰帜的方向。  
鹰帜还在，但第二中队的军旗已经向着地平线的远方驰去。  
“是紧急任务，指挥官临时安排的…… ”  
士兵们窃窃私语。  
“好像是去罗纳河边搜寻汉尼拔的踪迹了。 ”  
盖乌斯气喘吁吁地坐在地上，比赛结束一直都没有看见西庇阿。他随着号角的声音遥望着远方，不知怎地，有一种不祥的预感。  
两个同队的士兵走过他的面前，他听见他们的小声谈话：  
“听说盖乌斯被选去第二中队了。被队长看上了……跟着去罗纳河出征了 。”  
“走运的家伙…… ”  
他轰地站了起来，目瞪口呆地看着这两个士兵走过。

300人的罗马侦察兵小队冒着夜色在搜寻汉尼拔的痕迹。夜雾茫茫，马蹄小疾步在林间踏行。  
骑兵们在小声地议论着敌人，就像在谈论一个愚蠢的野心家。  
迦太基以海军闻名地中海，十多年前海军尚可与罗马一战，如今仅剩步兵和雇佣军可以调动，却企图征服西班牙。  
只有西庇阿一个人看起来心不在焉地骑马走在队伍中央，连马儿都耷拉着脑袋。  
倒霉。  
他的复杂心事只能用这一个词语来形容，可惜没有一个同行战友能够理解。  
汉尼拔·巴卡。  
他咬牙切齿地念着这个害他落到如此境地的可恶的名字。  
就在这时，前方的骑兵勒马停住了。  
“怎么了？ ”路奇乌斯询问。  
“ 前方是沃尔卡人的部落，他们对外来人都很不友好。所以高卢人不愿意再往前了。”随军翻译说道。  
路奇乌斯不动声色，只轻提缰绳，快马向前越过了沃尔卡部落的边界。  
后方的罗马骑兵随即跟上。  
宁谧的丛林，只听得罗纳河涛声反复。  
很快，队伍又停住了。  
“ 怎么了？”这次换作翻译不解地问路奇乌斯。  
“ 我听闻沃尔卡族素来作战凶恶，凡遇敌来袭，必挥舞盾牌，大声怪叫以吓退敌人，为什么这么安静？”路奇乌斯反问。  
“ 好像，有什么味道……”队伍里有人说。  
西庇阿留意到身下的马儿开始不安地用前蹄刨动着地面。  
“ 你们看！”一声低呼。  
远方的林间，正徐徐升起黑烟，丛林间飘来的怪异味道，便是房屋器皿着火的味道。  
“ 快！”  
路奇乌斯首当其冲，拍马向着火处奔去。三百骑兵林间迅疾穿行，沿途他们掠过地上折断的羽箭，树枝上倒挂的盾，最后看见一地的残尸。  
尸体大多赤裸，头发蓬乱。当下就有几名骑兵冲动想继续向前追击，被路奇乌斯喝止。  
路奇乌斯命士兵拾起地上的盾牌和兵器给他细细看了两眼，结论是：”剑几乎没有磨损，他们根本没有来得及反抗，是被偷袭的。”  
紧接着，他的神色突然凝固了。  
像锐利的刀刃，瞬间凝聚锋芒那般凝固了。  
西庇阿读懂了他的神情。  
天生的战士可以闻到战斗的味道。这是闻到了战斗的神情。  
然后，西庇阿看见夜幕的丛林里，有两团亮亮的东西，接着有了四团，再接着，有了八团……  
那是，敌人的眼睛。  
他们终于遇上了敌人的队伍。  
“ 全军备战！”路奇乌斯喊道。  
林间是铿然的拔剑声，蹄声奏响。  
那隐蔽在丛林的敌人中，则同样报以马儿充满敌意的嘶鸣。  
只有西庇阿一个人愣愣地，他在听自己的心，像是找不到方向一样在乱跳。  
“ 新兵！拿起你的武器！”旁边战士提醒他。  
他恍惚地伸手摸向剑鞘，但又像触电般弹开。  
这时他看见对面丛林间，缓缓走出一匹高大的骏马，昂着头。  
马背上，是一双前所未有慑人的眼睛。  
眼睛的主人一手持长枪，一手执辔，几乎毫无痕迹地溶入在夜色中，更显得那眼睛冷漠冰凉如同一匹猎豹。  
西庇阿这才看明白，原来此人遍体皮肤漆黑，几乎光身于马之上。  
西庇阿还未来得及做出任何反应，自己的马却开始有些慌乱了。  
他努力喝止住自己的马，耳朵里听不见任何声音，也看不清任何来自自己队伍的信号。  
这时候，他脑子里浮现的竟然是荷马史诗，那些他没有记住的句子，忽然在这个时候都涌了上来。  
他的脑子开始不听话地诵读起《伊利亚特》，开始浮现出海伦的样子。  
西庇阿，拿起武器！  
他看见那双眼睛越发逼近，手摸向剑鞘。  
然后，他的手又滑了。脑子里，竟然还是该死的海伦的样子！海伦站在火中，艳丽无匹的容貌眼看就要被火灼烧，他心急如焚，却无能为力。  
海伦在火中尖叫。他想不起剑在哪儿了！  
“ 混蛋！盖乌斯！拿起武器！”他终于听见了来自路奇乌斯的声音。  
但为时已晚，那骑马之人手中的长枪已经扔出。  
摄人心魄的眼睛向着自己的方向缓慢地眨了一下，就像看见猎物落了网。


	8. 第七章 俘虏

父亲的脸隐在白茫茫的光里，发须灰白。他郑重地将一叠文件交到西庇阿手上。  
“罗马有难。”父亲沉重低沉地说。  
文件却不知怎地洒落了一地，沾满潮湿的泥土。他手忙脚乱地俯下身去拾起，却从中翻出一块古老的蜡板，爬满青苔，他借着光，稀疏朦胧的日光，想看清楚上面的文字。  
“你必须意识到，当你举起世上最锋利的武器时，你也将承担世上最坏的结果。”  
他看不清后面的字，于是他十指并用地拨开青苔，污泥扎满指甲缝，但总是徒劳。  
他似乎忘记了一件极重要的事。  
西庇阿求助地抬起头来，眼前有一张放大的雕像，冰冷硬朗的轮廓，战神马尔斯。

“这家伙在念什么？”  
“听不懂。”  
“烦死了，念了一路，让他给我闭嘴！”  
西庇阿在一个猛烈的撞击下骤然惊醒，醒来立刻感到肩膀上灼烧一般的疼痛。他勉强偏过头去，发现右肩撕裂一个长长的伤口，血污凝结在一起。  
我穿的这是什么鬼东西？！  
他惊疑，紧接着又意识到自己的手脚全不能动弹，全身僵直发麻。  
他被俘虏了！  
他醒悟过来，模糊的目光投向刚刚一脚踹向自己的人，那是一个上身赤裸的黑皮肤战士，脸上画着奇怪的花纹。  
丛林里的敌人，就是他们。  
渐渐地，视线清晰起来。他看见蒙蒙亮的天色，是如期而至的黎明，他再睁大眼睛试图弄明白周围那轰隆隆的阵阵噪音时，他惊呆了。  
沿着这个黑人士兵的方位望去，是熟悉而又陌生的罗纳河岸，此刻正异常忙碌。  
岸边，遍野是光秃秃的树桩，如一夜之间被巨大的天幕所赐的利斧齐腰斩断。而周围空地砌满的，则是树木铺就的木筏，个个都似占有一整块个营帐那么大的地，数不胜数。  
四野鸟兽杳无踪迹，静得只剩下树木不断被伐倒下的巨响和男人们嘶哑的吆喝声。  
河岸两侧仿佛是一夜之间筑起了栅栏，由绳子拉起固定在最粗壮的树身上。  
累累栅栏和来来往往的人影，绵延至他视线尽头，是前所未见的壮观。  
“敌人声势这么浩大，我们竟然没发现，是不是？”他旁边传来一个略带嘲讽的声音。  
他转过头去，看见一个蓬头垢面的罗马士兵，五花大绑和他并躺在一起。那士兵浑身上下盔甲都被剥干净，只剩下短内衣，布满血污与泥迹。  
西庇阿想，自己大概也是这么个熊样，他觉得自己闻起来就像臭水沟，这令他的身体产生一股极大的冲动——  
“我想尿尿。”他脱口而出，发现自己的嗓音沙哑得像地上砂石般粗砺。  
这不能怪他，以往的这个时候，早已有侍女将干净的尿壶端正地摆在他面前了。  
那士兵古怪地觑了他一眼。  
不等回应，西庇阿接着又忍不住探长脖子，四下打量起来：“这么大个营地，一定有地方可以尿尿，他们都是什么人？”  
西庇阿回想起自己在马背上侧身躲了一下，看来是那个时候坠下马来，被那个黑人抓住了。  
想到丛林里那双野兽一般深幽的眼睛，他不禁背上又是一阵凉意。  
“他们骑马不用任何笼头，只用一根短绳，动作敏捷可从不沾地。”西庇阿琢磨着，“我们遇上的是努米底亚骑兵……”  
说到这里，他浑身一个抖擞，尿意瞬间消失得无影无踪：“努米底亚骑兵是迦太基军的盟友，这么说，我们现在是在迦太基军营里？”  
“没错，”那士兵没好气地回答他，“准确地说，我们不仅找到了汉尼拔的营地，而且还成为了他的俘虏。”  
迦太基的军队以残酷冷血闻名，不但对敌军的俘虏严酷残忍，就连对本国的败军之将也都以死刑论处。   
“他们为什么不干脆杀了我们？”西庇阿顿时警惕地缩紧全身。  
那个罗马士兵也正目不转睛地盯着敌军的动作：“看来是因为……我们的敌人遇上了麻烦。”  
是的，敌人遇上了麻烦。很大，很庞大的麻烦。

西庇阿倒吸了一口冷气。  
河边矗立的庞大影子，高耸如墙，壮硕如柱，一眼看去，连他心中也有一霎惊怯。那怪物脑袋上更是可怕，那长长的管子——看起来像是鼻子，能毫不费力地卷起任何物事，而鼻子两侧尖锐如月牙的角，更是比长枪更加致命。  
恐怕一击之下，整个腹腔都只剩一个窟窿。  
那怪物，就是敌人的武器。  
罗马引以为豪的铜墙铁壁重步兵，在这个怪物的脚下，只怕瞬间也是肉泥。  
这就是传说中的，迦太基战象。  
就在此刻，西庇阿才发觉之前在营帐里对大象那些言论是多么可笑而不堪一击。  
这个怪物存在的本身，已经是恐惧。  
只不过，现在这个怪物还并不是罗马人的威胁。它变成了迦太基人的麻烦。  
在河边那只大象的脚下，正有数十个战士用绳子奋力试图拖动它。他们口中吆喝，汗如雨下，肌肉贲张，而大象纹丝不动。  
大象背上还有一个印度模样穿着的男人，对着大象挥舞鞭子叫喊，看起来是驯兽师，大象又一次无动于衷。  
它甩起长长的鼻子，发出一声震耳欲聋的长啸，一挥之下，那些战士便栽倒一大半。  
“大象……不肯过河，”西庇阿明白了，“他们甚至给大象造了木筏。”  
远处的迦太基人还没有放弃，只见涌来更多的战士，又一次试图拽动那头大象。  
看来为了渡河，他们提前派人突袭了对面沃尔卡族的领地，烧掉他们的村庄，建立起这庞大的渡河营地。  
要是这批巨型武器成功渡过罗纳河，他们将在对岸所向披靡……  
实际的军情，远比罗马军营中猜测的更加不妙。  
身边嘈杂的声音忽然静了。然后西庇阿听见一个陌生的口音：  
“带过来。”  
他被拉起来，和另外数个破败的罗马战俘一起，跌跌撞撞地被带着走了两步。  
立在他面前的，是一个高壮将领。他站在哪里，哪里便如同刑场，就像他狰狞的缺失一半的左耳，醒目得仿佛预示着某种残酷的来临。  
他想起来，在父亲的营帐里听说过这个男人。  
左耳残缺的将军，是汉尼拔的左膀右臂，高卢人称他为“狂驹”。除此之外，他们对这个男人一无所知。  
“那帮狗娘养的，把这群渣滓留给我，”狂驹睥睨着他们说，“该死的，罗马人是用来杀的，不是用来浪费老子废话的。”  
“将军，您快想想办法吧。”他身边的士兵劝说。  
罗马俘虏们听不懂他在说什么，但他鄙夷的表情令俘虏们愤怒起来。  
“马西尼萨那混蛋呢？他捉回来的人，让他来！”狂驹转过头去。  
循着他的目光而去，西庇阿看见了一个熟悉的敌人。  
昨晚俘虏他的黑人，竟然是一个与他差不多大的少年。马西尼萨此刻正倚在树下，腰间只着一片兽皮，露出矫健而修长的肌肉。他的眼睛敛去了锋芒，只是瞥了这边一眼，便又沉默地看向了别处。  
“马……西……尼……萨……”西庇阿暗自重复着他名字的读音，心底吹了声口哨。  
是个罕见厉害的家伙。  
“狗娘养的。”狂驹见马西尼萨完全不搭理，又骂了一声，转过头来端详这几个罗马俘虏。  
“啧啧，那就按老子的习惯，先杀几个。”见几个罗马俘虏毫无反应，他说，“翻译呢？滚过来！”  
一个矮小的翻译走到他们面前，面无表情地将狂驹的话复述成拉丁语：“玛赫拔将军命令，先杀几个罗马俘虏。”  
狂驹的耳朵竟似得意地动了一动，然后他的手指停在了之前最愤怒的一个罗马战士面前。  
迦太基人从后面抬来了一个圆笼子，放在他面前。  
见此，西庇阿身边的那个罗马士兵浑身一震。  
“这是……”  
他和西庇阿同时想起了。在第一次布匿战争中，迦太基人用同样的方法处决了前往迦太基被捕的罗马执政官和指挥官雷古鲁斯。  
那时他俩均未出生，但这次处决却已成为罗马人中口耳相传的酷刑。  
在此刻，西庇阿终于意识到，迦太基人动真格了。  
这个不幸的罗马战俘骇异痛苦地瞪视着处刑人，却还是被硬生生地卸下关节，塞进了那个笼子。  
然后迦太基人抬着那个笼子，放到岸边的大象脚下。  
只听驯兽师的一声怪异叫声，两三头大象迈着步子过来了。其中一只先是用鼻子好奇地拨弄了一番，然后卷起来，抛给了对面的另一只象。  
笼子里传来一声惊恐的叫声。  
另一只象灵活地接住了笼子，转了一下，扔回了地上，然后用脚轻轻地碰了一下。  
这轻轻一碰，西庇阿仿佛听见了骨头寸寸断裂的声音，笼子里是撕心裂肺地惨嚎。  
惨嚎引起了大象的兴趣，笼子开始在他们脚下滚来滚去，不时抛起，不时撞到脚上。不出片刻，惨嚎声音嘶哑了，笼身渐渐被血染红，滚过地面更是淋漓一地的血污。  
西庇阿握紧了拳头，别过头去。  
笼子被扔进了罗纳河。河面上浮起一缕血沫，随着波涛翻滚着不见了。  
俘虏中陷入了一片死寂。

 

狂驹兴致勃勃地回过头来：“喔，原来是这么玩的。”  
西庇阿听见身边那个罗马俘虏的喉咙里压抑着嘶哑的声音。  
狂驹收敛起神色：“老子跟你们说说正事吧。听说你们罗马人有点聪明——老子是不信的，但老大说你们有办法，有办法把那群大家伙运过去。”  
翻译一边将他的话复述给罗马俘虏，一边指着远方的战象。  
“怎么样？”狂驹挑衅地看着他们，拇指在嘴唇上摩挲，“给你们一个钟的时间，不，半个钟的时间，把它们运过去。否则，就和他一个下场。”  
他指着地上的血迹，罗马人没有吭声。他们咬牙切齿，又动弹不得。  
西庇阿的眼睛在战象身上打转。岸边数来一共有20多头大象，还有一些空木筏漂在河岸上，可见之前已经失败过几次。  
在第一次罗马和迦太基战争中，罗马人曾经遭遇过这批大象。他记得书上记载这批大象来自非洲北部，本就有些水土不服。  
更何况这些在河上漂动的人造木筏，会额外增加大象的恐慌。  
迦太基人花了数天没能解决的问题，他们可能在半个钟之内解决吗？  
“我们需要一点时间商量。”一个罗马老兵壮着胆子开口说，“我们是第一次见到大象，需要研究一下。”  
“研究？只有那老学究才会说‘研究’……”狂驹凶恶而厌恶地皱起眉，“哼，废物连说话都一个样。”

罗马俘虏终于还是被许可了半个钟的商量时间。他们挤成一团，身后由迦太基人团团围住。  
“混蛋！我一定会干死那个混蛋，我会将他撕得粉碎……！”刚刚获得说话机会，便有罗马士兵愤怒地咆哮起来。  
“现在说这些有什么用！”最开始和西庇阿搭话的罗马士兵说，他看起来年纪不大，说话却自有一股老成的味道，“现在不是大象渡河，便是我们一起死。你连翻身的机会都没有。”  
“他们这样急着过河，想必是因为昨晚与我们的遭遇战，”另一个士兵跟道，“我懂一些迦太基语，我听闻昨晚路奇乌斯一直追到河边，他们一定发现了迦太基人的渡河计划，要是能追上……”  
“不可能，”有人否定了他的侥幸想法，“我方骑兵快马加鞭追赶也整整一夜才追到河边，要等大部队赶到现在的营地，最少也要三天。我们等不了了。”  
“完了……我想我们是死定了……这群大象，根本没有办法运过去……”  
“我宁愿死，也不会帮助他们把大象运过去。”最后一个年长的士兵，恨恨地大声说，“我不怕他们听见。你们想过吗？如果这批大象渡过罗纳河，遇上罗马军队，死的就不仅仅是我们几个俘虏，而是一整个军团！”  
带头士兵的话语令俘虏们如醍醐灌顶。  
“不，宁死也不让大象渡河！！”他们振作精神，齐声喊道。  
这喊声吸引了不远处静候他们答复的狂驹，他狭长的双眼冷冷地瞟向这边，翻译在他耳边低语了两声，他的眼睛顿时微眯起来，然后迈腿朝这边走过来。  
带头士兵干脆原地坐定，一副坐以待毙的姿势。  
西庇阿哪里想过他竟然还有上战场的一天，他看见岸边的十字桩上立着几具赤裸发臭的尸体，被乌鸦们啄得稀烂，腿下满是秽物。听说十字桩上的战俘死之前都会失禁，他脑中顿时浮现出他狼狈的尸体被运回罗马的情景——艾米丽娅、梅特拉们指着他的灵枢嘲笑……他打了个寒颤。  
他为什么不答应和那个小安东尼娅还是阿妮娅结婚？她长得其实又不丑。  
他的肠子都快悔青了，他以为自己可以死得更体面些。  
就在这时，俘虏中却突然扑出一个身材矮小的士兵，直扑到狂驹脚下，抓住了他的腿。  
“不不，我不要死，长官，我有办法……”他胡乱地说着话，嗓音尖细又带着哽咽，“求您，给我一个机会，我有办法带大象渡河，我不要和他们一起死，不要把我关进笼子里……”  
狂驹低头，俯视着他，耳朵又动了动。  
叛变的俘虏被高高架在宽阔的罗纳河边，波涛汹涌的河面令他别过头去不敢细看。  
“只要、只要你们把木筏捆在一起，上面铺上泥土，和河岸系在一起，就会看起来像、像延伸出去的河岸，”俘虏喘着气说，“这样大象就不会害怕……你们可以把大象赶上去，把这端砍断，然后再把绳子抛向对岸……那边的士兵把大象拽过去……”  
迦太基士兵按照他的说法如此这般照做了，果然两头大象被骗上了木筏。  
于是狂驹吩咐一队士兵跟着大象走上木筏，另一头绳索则抛向了对岸。  
“这个叛徒！”有罗马士兵忍不住大声骂道。  
似乎一切进行得十分顺利。这时，迦太基人剪短了这边岸上的绳索，对岸则开始拉紧绳索。  
只要将木筏用力拽到对岸，大象便会乖乖过河了。  
就在这时，激流中的木筏猛地荡了一下。一头大象的巨蹄跟着动了一下，这一动便引得木筏剧烈摇晃，数名士兵瞬间落入河中，更有慌忙者将枪扎在了大象腿上以求站稳。  
大象吃痛，愤怒地甩动鼻子，整个木筏失去平衡，彻底翻到在罗纳河中。  
滚滚浪涛随即吞没了跌落的士兵和驯象师，最初还能见着几只手臂挣扎，后来却全被淹没了。  
那惊慌的大象竟在急流中胡乱刨动，奔上了对岸。  
失去了驯象师，它头也不回地冲进了密林，只听林中最后传来一声长啸，余音远长。  
岸边这所有人目瞪口呆地看着这一切发生。唯有那俘虏浑身上下如筛糠般颤抖。  
狂驹一脚将他也蹬进了罗纳河。  
就在这时，西庇阿猛地转过身去，他感到谁的目光，静默在丛林中。  
他不露身迹，盯着狂驹，狂驹盯着战象。  
是汉尼拔！  
他就在河岸这边，亲自监督战象渡河。  
汉尼拔在哪儿？  
西庇阿飞快地搜寻，但他只看见了成片赤裸的胸膛，迎着日出，凝结出晶莹的汗珠，却茫然分不清每个面庞。


	9. 第八章 渡河

“如果你们要撒尿，”脸孔稚嫩的翻译耸了耸肩，他顶着泛红的塌鼻梁，看起来就像是一个走错了营地的童子军，“现在就是时间。”  
罗马战俘们围坐在一起，镇定地不做声。  
“你们确定？”小翻译扬起眉毛觑着他们，“你们不会喜欢自己的尸体尿裤子的，没人喜欢，玛赫拔将军觉得那特别倒胃口。”  
“那他得开始学着习惯了，”西庇阿嘀咕着，挤了挤旁边那个之前跟他搭话的罗马士兵，“你叫什么名字？ 死之前，至少得知道战友的名字吧？”  
“你难道没想到吗？大象渡河的方法？“那个士兵却并不回答他的问题，侧过脸来，他们有一瞬间的对视。  
虽然这仅仅是短短的一秒，西庇阿却忽地读懂了某种东西。  
对方知道他早想到了。他也知道对方想到了。  
“你该不会……”西庇阿还未来得及说完，就被对方打断。  
“我要去告诉他。阻止区区几头大象，阻止不了他们 ，”那个士兵说，“我得活到他们听见罗马就尿裤子的那一天。 ”  
然后这个士兵用蹩脚的迦太基语向狂驹说：”我，有办法。“  
西庇阿震惊地看着他，不知道是震惊于他那异于常人的自信，还是震惊于他竟然在短短数语之间学会了迦太基的语言。

又一个罗马士兵被拎到了罗纳河边。这一次的情况却更加棘手。  
迦太基士兵心有余悸，不愿意听从他的建议靠近木筏，而大象早已受惊，不愿意靠近河岸，站得远远的，任凭驯象师如何训斥，都不再挪动一步。  
而这个自告奋勇的俘虏自己的阵营——罗马士兵中，则报以一声不屑的冷哼。  
果然，他的办法还没开始就遇到了障碍。  
驯象师和翻译发生了激烈的争辩。  
“怎么了？”有人问。  
“一定是他要求把领头的大象牵出来，驯象师不同意。”西庇阿一边说，一边目不转睛地看着。他在对视的那一瞬间立刻明白，他和这个战友想到了同一个办法。  
头象想必是汉尼拔的坐骑。驯象师自然不敢答应。  
就在这争执不下的关头，林中却传来了一声清脆的哨声。  
山林震颤，一个壮硕的背脊浮现在树林之间，身披醒目迦太基战旗，接着是一对扇动的耳朵引得树枝乱颠。  
最后，从枝叶间钻出一只巨眼，晶亮闪烁地瞧着渺小的众人。  
巨眼属于一个庞大的脑袋，那脑袋走到人们面前，微微地摆动了一下，如同在接受人类的瞻仰。  
“汉尼拔竟然同意了……”俘虏中有人说，然而更多的人则和西庇阿一样，眼神还停留在头象走出的地方，搜索着那个神秘的迦太基将领。  
头象比其他战象更显高壮，却有着雌象特有的柔性，它出现的瞬间，群象的躁动立即平静了下来。  
就在这时，那个罗马士兵提出了一个更加难以置信的要求。  
“什么？那混账要一支枪？”原本观好戏的狂驹简直无法忍受他的得寸进尺。  
但是，汉尼拔又一次默许了罗马士兵的要求。  
传令员带着汉尼拔的命令，递上来一支长枪。  
这时，小翻译在罗马士兵的指导下，在士兵中挑挑选选，选中一个肩膀宽阔，而背部肌肉发达的白种士兵。  
“没错，必须是一名游泳好手。”观望中的西庇阿自言自语地说。  
这名士兵手执长枪，走到头象面前。  
所有的视线，此刻都集中到了一处。就连狂驹也紧缩着眉头，眼神锐利地盯着那名士兵。  
被挑中的士兵将手中的长枪猛地刺向头象的耳朵，只听头象发出一声吃痛的长啸。士兵立刻抛下长枪，一跃跳入罗纳河中，使出浑身力气游往对岸。  
头象怒不可遏，大踏步迈入河中，扑腾着向始作俑者追去。  
跟随着愤怒的头象，后面的大象纷纷涌向河中。  
大地隆隆响动，群象拍打起层层白浪，浪花铺天盖地，一时无人能看清河中情况。  
等白浪散尽，河面略微平息，人们看见十几头大象湿漉漉地站在河对岸，而那个士兵正攀在一棵树的顶端，朝这边挥手。  
满岸顿时爆发出热烈的欢呼声。  
战象是生来会游泳的，它们只是不习惯。这是在第一次渡河时西庇阿和那个罗马士兵同时留意到的。  
他们又几乎是同一时间想到了这个办法。  
西庇阿在书中读到过前人记录的战象的作战训练，战象和士兵非常相似，天性会追随头象。因此只要想办法激怒头象，诱它在盛怒之下一口气游过河，剩余的大象便会模仿它的行为过河。  
“我的名字，是马尔库斯·普瑞斯科，我要你们所有的野蛮人记住这个名字！”那个帮助了大象过河的罗马士兵，在欢呼声中笨拙地举起手臂，即使迦太基军队完全听不明白。他的头发被溅起的浪花打湿，露出一张年轻却老成的面孔。面上那两条仅能用丑陋来形容的眉毛，成为了西庇阿记忆中难以磨灭的一部分。

一个钟之后，罗纳河对岸

西庇阿抓着绳子蹒跚着爬上河岸，精疲力竭。除了旧伤口在热辣地疼痛，他还可以确定地是，脚底扎进了一根木刺。  
他们和最后一批军队一道渡河，途中，木筏在湍流中撞上附近的另一张木筏，两败俱伤。  
他猛地吐出一口河水。大约水里是浸泡了太多迦太基的士兵，有大浴场般混杂着汗与毛发味道，在他喉咙里徘徊，令他一阵阵地作呕。  
一路放眼望去，河岸这边满是被罗纳河扫荡后的木筏残片，水草乱野，一地狼藉。  
“混蛋……”扶着树桩，西庇阿强咬牙拔出了脚底的倒刺。他本打算将那血淋淋的木尖扔进河中，又灵机一动悄悄往自己腰间藏去。  
在他之后被拉上岸的是普瑞斯科，西庇阿数着人头，发现多数俘虏们消失在了滚滚河浪中，没能爬上来。只剩下四个幸存者。  
可还没来得及歇口气，他们又被拖上马背朝林子里疾驰。颠仆的马背令西庇阿五脏六腑几乎颠倒，就在晕天黑地之时，他终于被骑兵粗鲁地从马背上扔了下去。他骨碌碌地滚了一圈，狼狈地爬起来，发现他们正身处一片乱葬坡。  
他刚站稳，紧跟着袭来一阵反胃，顿时翻江倒海地呕吐了起来。  
土坡上躺着一具具从河中拖上来的遗体，躯体肿胀而大多数面部难以辨清。腐臭味中有小蝇在四处盘旋。  
更早拖上来的遗体已经累得有约莫半棵松树那么高。  
西庇阿和普瑞斯科同时被这一地尸骨的壮观所震撼，忽然意识到渡过罗纳河的自己是从怎样残酷而没有硝烟的一役中幸存。  
而再过数天，他们将会得知这横渡罗纳河的准确生命代价，是1万3千名自西班牙远征而来的战士，和7头大象。  
“罗马共和国永存。”幸存的战俘们默默念着，向牺牲的战友做永远的告别。  
哀悼完毕，他们回头看见另一群陌生的落难沃尔卡族俘虏，正面朝他们坐着。这群俘虏被粗麻绳缚在一团，连头发都焦糊了，脸上涂抹的油彩和血污混在一起， 透着浓浓的腥臭味。  
他们显然在不久前遭遇了一场火的突袭。  
身后传来几声轻快的马蹄，沃尔卡俘虏眼中忽地流露出惧怕，西庇阿回头一看，狂驹和马西尼萨正从马上翻身而下，小翻译不紧不慢地紧随其后。  
小翻译指了指剩下的俘虏，和狂驹嘀咕了几句，似乎取得了某种同意，狂驹向俘虏们投去打量的目光。  
他走到其中一个俘虏前，径直拨开了他湿漉漉的长辫，露出伤痕累累的胸膛，上下查看。接着又转向第二个俘虏，他照样先是拨开头发看看体魄，却差点被这俘虏反咬一口。  
“够精神，保持下去，”他收回手，伸舌抿了一下被对方锐齿刮到的地方，反而露出了满意的微笑，“迦太基的儿子们会替你照看好老婆女儿的。”  
普瑞斯科鄙夷地“啧”了一声。  
狂驹没有听见，对小翻译嘱咐：“这批质量不错，好好看着他们。”  
西庇阿反应过来，迦太基军这是要把俘获的沃尔卡人用来补充损失的战力。  
士兵正挨个盘点着俘虏，乱葬坡后的矮树丛中忽然传来女人的大声尖叫和树丛的簌簌摇晃声，俘虏们的脸上不约而同地闪过一丝愤怒。  
西庇阿眉头缩紧，终于禁不住恶心地咕哝了一句：“要让他们给你卖命，就别碰女人和小孩。”  
这声音被狂驹敏锐地捕捉了。  
狂驹停下盘点，第一次留意到这个最年轻瘦小的家伙，然后大步流星朝他走了过来。  
不等西庇阿反应，狂驹忽地一手强行扳起西庇阿的下巴，另一手拨开他脸上黏糊糊的头发，将他的脸露了出来。  
玛赫拔眼中顿时闪露着诡异的光芒，然后西庇阿听见他对身旁的小翻译提到了地下室（fornices ）。  
西庇阿大为吃惊。平时在罗马市巷里游手好闲的他对这个词当然不陌生。  
地下室是妓院的别称。罗马男风盛行，苏布拉区的少年男妓几乎和女妓一样闻名，而他们大部分都是被卖来的战俘。  
小翻译朝狂驹比划了一个数字，这是要把他也卖到地下室去，看起来他还价值不菲。  
狂驹却摇了摇头。  
“这就对了，”西庇阿仗着狂驹听不懂，眨着眼睛轻佻地说，“我长得没那么漂亮，可好歹还有些魅力，价格您就尽管大胆地喊得再高些。”  
出乎意料的是，狂驹仅仅是一动不动地看着他。有这么一瞬，西庇阿还以为自己脸上长了象鼻子，让狂驹如此移不开视线。  
但接着，狂驹忽然咧开嘴，露出一口白牙。  
这个表情又花了西庇阿好一会儿才反应过来，他是在笑。  
他真不适合笑。西庇阿暗想。  
“不管你手里的玩具是什么，”狂驹敛起笑容，“都给老子交出来。”  
一时间，所有人的目光都集中在了西庇阿的身上。西庇阿的心跳几乎骤停，被发现了！他手中在偷偷磨着绳子的木刺顿时一松。  
“听话，”狂驹用沙哑的嗓音命令，“睁大你的漂亮眼睛。”  
西庇阿根本来不及反应，眼睛已经本能地睁大了。他看见狂驹手里把玩着那根木刺——接着猛地朝自己的眼睛插过来。  
身后响起倒吸一口冷气的声音，他屏住了呼吸，心几乎快跳出来。  
一只手抓住了木刺。  
“该死的，马西尼萨！”狂驹愤怒地骂道，“你就不能让老子享受片刻吗？！”  
马西尼萨从狂驹手中抽出木刺，沉默地朝他摇了摇头。  
一个显然是刚刚赶到、气喘吁吁的传令官则悄声对狂驹说了几句话。  
狂驹向西庇阿露出了耐人寻味的眼神。  
“你很走运，”他说，“盖乌斯·莱利乌斯。”  
西庇阿呆住了。  
“你怎么知道这个名字？！”西庇阿惊骇反问。  
“带他去见老大。”只听狂驹玛赫拔对身边的翻译命令。


	10. 第九章 重逢

小翻译在前方给西庇阿带路。  
西庇阿怎么也没有想明白，他们怎么会把自己当成盖乌斯·莱利乌斯？  
所幸他们并不知道自己的真实身份，否则……不过，为什么又要带自己去见“老大”？  
西庇阿烦恼地挠着自己的卷发，提问：“可以先尿尿吗？”  
就在他们停下来的时候，身旁路过一拨白色战袍的西班牙步兵，牛筋头盔是他们的标志，红色的马尾冠竖在盔脊令人想起雄鸡。他们在乱葬坡里整理尸体上的遗物，还有的在灌木丛中拾捡松枝，堆在不远处的空地上，用来生火焚烧尸体。  
接着又路过几个肤色黝黑的非洲士兵，沿着河岸在搜寻什么，他们携带的投石器引得西庇阿不禁侧目。  
“那是巴利阿里来的士兵，”小翻译终于忍受不了他的东张西望，“你快点儿！”  
西庇阿整理好衣服，惊奇地问：“他们都是雇佣军？”  
“他们在上一年的贸易中欠了将军很多钱。你知道，钱有时比武器更有效。”接着小翻译耸了耸肩，用一副小大人的口吻，“我家也欠了将军不少钱，所以我父亲才把我塞进来的。”  
“我不知道你们将军还有贸易的天赋。”西庇阿更加惊奇。  
在罗马，兵役是每一个罗马市民毫无疑问的使命与荣誉。  
然而迦太基作为地中海上的贸易霸主，军队的大部分构成是外来雇佣军。  
“单是在西班牙拜贝罗这一座银矿，”小翻译说，言语中既是钦羡又是仰慕，“每天就能给巴卡家族出产5000摩底（约合300磅）白银，就连新迦太基城的银币上都印着他家族的头像。”  
西庇阿想象了一下那源源不绝的白银运出的场面，简直心驰神往。  
“既有西班牙人，又有非洲人，你们……之间怎么对话呢？”西庇阿好奇地问。  
“我不和他们对话。他们有别的翻译。”  
西庇阿像是听见了奇闻：“你是说，你们这么多人之间，互相语言都不通吗？”  
“至少都懂得服从将军的命令。”小翻译回答，他端出了一副成熟老练的模样。  
金钱买来的军队没有忠诚可言，父亲这样说。  
然而当西庇阿头一次真正看见传说中的雇佣军，从北非到西班牙数种混杂兵种时，他的心中也不由得一紧。  
这个由混杂种族组成的军队竟然能够在语言不通的情况下，彼此之间协作无隙，甚至在渡过罗纳河之后还能有条不紊地运作。  
小翻译转过头来：“你们罗马人为什么要插手汉尼拔将军的战争？你们也缺钱吗？”  
“因为萨贡托是我们的同盟，高卢也有我们的同盟，我们不能看着盟友被侵占，”西庇阿回答，他看着小翻译疑惑的表情，“就像不能看着好朋友被别人欺负一样。”  
小翻译似懂非懂地咀嚼着“好朋友”这个词，忽然眼前一亮，宣布：“我们到了。”  
他的一张娃娃脸上隐约透着兴奋，仿佛即将见到凯旋的将军。

他们已经走到了乱葬坡的尽头，迎面是一处高耸的斜坡，顺着斜坡的方向看去，十月砭骨的山风尽头，矗立着一座伟岸挺拔的山峰，山脚落叶层叠，艳色纷呈，在西庇阿看来，却无异于是枯萎的征兆。  
就在这时，在那斜坡高处的阴寒地带，一个半蹲的男人背对着他们站了起来，逆光中朦胧可见湿透的盔甲包裹着他坚硬魁梧的背脊。  
汉尼拔·巴卡。  
名字差点脱口而出。那是遍野尸体催生出的直觉，只因他站立而起的姿态，像一头冷漠独断的野兽，让死亡黯然失色，令生者无所畏惧。  
西庇阿毫不迟疑地肯定，就是他。

汉尼拔站起身来，眺望着远处的山峰，他手里拿着数个从尸体身上摘下的奖章和戒指。  
“它叫做“巨人”，将军，是高卢人心中不可侵犯的圣山。他们相信山神就住在山顶，”一个护卫顺着他的眼光看去，喋喋不休地感慨，“您瞧，罗马的天然屏障，阿尔卑斯山已经这么近了……”  
他看见将军的目光移到山脚，在两河之间那是一片‘岛’似的地方。他正在思索这个地方叫什么名字，却听见将军突然问：  
“是谁在发出杂音？”  
“回长官，”护卫探头看了一眼坡下的矮树丛，“女人，高卢的女人们。”  
“我以前听说高卢的男人以侵犯羊取乐，”他的将军说，“连自家男人都引不起兴趣的女人，你们竟然也有兴致？”

小翻译带领西庇阿刚走到斜坡下的时候，正赶上一个护卫一边骑马奔驰而下，一边向四周扬声呼喊：“传将军的命令，立即释放所有被俘虏的高卢妇女和儿童，全军在阿尔卑斯山境内不允许动任何高卢妇女和儿童一根汗毛！”  
小翻译想起西庇阿早先说的闲话，怪看了一眼身边的西庇阿。  
小翻译上前一步，仰头向着他们的将军的背影，毕恭毕敬地行礼，说：  
“报告将军，奉玛赫拔将军令，带罗马俘虏盖乌斯·莱利乌斯来见您。”  
“这是你的东西？”随着一声冰冷的质询，站在高处的迦太基的年轻将军转过身来。  
霎时间，之前所有盘绕在西庇阿心中的复杂思绪都灰飞烟灭。

远远地，那位将军身着一件质地坚硬的黄铜盔甲，那上面必定雕刻着勇猛的羊角巴力神图案。牛筋头盔下，汉尼拔的面部轮廓和神色都晦暗不明。即便如此，西庇阿能感到那双眼睛轻描淡写地在他脸上扫过了。  
而他不由自主地感到了心悸。  
汉尼拔的手上挂着一个袋子。  
那是一个磨损至泛黄的软皮囊，西庇阿只遥遥看了一眼，便立即惊慌地低头在自己身上一搜寻，然后恍然大悟。  
他既然被俘，随身的物件自然早就被敌人摸去了。  
而那个袋子，西庇阿不用凑近，也能说出在袋子的右下角破了一个口子。  
毕竟，这个短箭袋伴随西庇阿已经有十年之久。  
童年他从那个无名的战士手中偷来的纪念品，就连他父亲都不曾发觉的秘密，此刻竟落在了敌将的手中。  
“没错，是我的……”他大声回答，情急之下及时改口，“一位老朋友的。”  
盖乌斯·莱利乌斯是当年他和箭袋主人撒谎留下的名字。  
他们既然能通过这个箭袋叫出盖乌斯的名字，就说明他们一定认识十年前那个英武少年。  
一想到这里，西庇阿不禁脱口追问：“莫非，你也认识他？”  
他究竟是谁？和汉尼拔是什么关系？  
关于那个少年，他有无数个问题。  
汉尼拔摩挲着箭袋上的字母，“巴力神的恩惠”，没有立刻答话。  
空气里莫名升起的古怪气氛令西庇阿心中一紧，难道说，那个少年已经死了？  
“既然他是你的老朋友，”汉尼拔缓慢地开口了，用的是流利的罗马话*，他低头俯视这个俘虏，仿佛带着一点罕有的施舍，“看在这个东西的份上，我给你一次机会，你给我一个让你活命的理由。”  
见西庇阿远望着汉尼拔出神，小翻译推了推他，好心暗示：“将军亲自破例了，你快感谢将军，向将军投诚。”  
听到这里，西庇阿反而暗自嗤了一声，心想，倒是差点被这架势唬住了。  
“你瞧，”西庇阿耸耸肩，嘴角带着苦笑，“我不过是误入军队的一个无名之辈，称我为士兵恐怕都是谬赞。我是个十足的和平分子，对你们的战争毫无兴趣，我也对你毫无威胁力——你只需试试我的腕力便知道。你大可放心放我回去，说不定罗马和迦太基谈和的那一天，我会请你来府上喝一杯。”  
说完，他偏着脑袋等着汉尼拔的回应，却见汉尼拔不紧不慢地回答：“不会有那么一天。”  
声音中暗含轻蔑，听起来十分刺耳。  
原本颇有些得意的西庇阿一下有点手足无措。他琢磨不透汉尼拔的武断，他感到手心的汗湿，为了挽回被轻视的尊严，他更加坦率地说：“我可以向您投诚乞求您让我一命，”就在小翻译笑逐颜开地准备接话时，他却语调一转，“不过，每天清晨我得吃到最新鲜的牡蛎，傍晚我要喝上一点儿葡萄酒最好还能配上橄榄和羊奶酪，倘若有个漂亮的小姑娘能在一旁帮我捶捶腿那是再好不过。入夜之后，我不来一次热腾腾的泡澡是会睡不着的，香油是必不可少，但不能是玫瑰味儿的。您若不介意这些麻烦，我立即向您献上我的投诚辞。”  
小翻译急得拉住了西庇阿：“傻瓜，你完蛋了！”  
这时，那低沉而不乏威严的声音终于回应了一句：  
“罗马人不过如此。你也不过如此。”  
紧接着，小翻译倒吸了一口冷气。  
西庇阿抬起头来，看见汉尼拔抓紧手中的破旧箭袋，如同捻碎一张树叶般，将它轻易裂成两片。  
“别让我再看见他。”  
这样说着，汉尼拔随手将碎片向下抛洒，转身便向乱葬坡走去。  
箭袋的碎片徐徐飘落在西庇阿的脚下，西庇阿丝毫未觉得轻松。这句话令他觉得身上唯一残留着温度的那缕血液，被陡然抽空了。他浑身忽然阴寒冰冷，仿佛与地上死尸无异。  
直到汉尼拔的身影几乎消失在坡后，西庇阿才回过神来，脑中蓦地敲响了警钟。他霍然昂起头，冻得发白的肤色中渗入一丝鲜明的血色，仰头喊了出声：“我奉劝你，停止这场战争，罗马不是下一个萨贡托！”  
河畔的微风轻轻拂动着汉尼拔的盔甲，他突然转过了身。  
汉尼拔步步朝西庇阿走回来，他俯瞰着，加重了注视：“你再说一遍，我想攻下哪里？”  
西庇阿暗暗一惊，汉尼拔的眼神攫紧了他的心。  
“罗马。你的目的地，不是西班牙，也不是高卢，而是罗马！” 他卸下了最后一丝怯意，抬眼直视。  
这不是西班牙的战争，也不是高卢的战争，罗马不是支援的第三者。  
是汉尼拔在一步步逼迫罗马插手，直到双方正面为敌。  
西庇阿终于说出了心中埋藏已久的推测。  
在元老院里没有人说出过这句话，因为等待他的必定是哄堂大笑——只有没打过仗的家伙，才会说出这么天真的话来。  
因为，从汉尼拔的进攻方向来看，罗马根本是不可能的目的地。  
元老院和军官甚至没有将罗马提入他们应对作战的议程，他们辩论着的战场总是西班牙全境或者山外高卢。  
此时的小翻译已惊吓得合不拢嘴。  
“无知。那我应该从南面海域，通过西西里岛进攻。”汉尼拔傲慢地反驳。  
西庇阿立刻机敏地回答：“南面确实是最快的路线，但西西里岛已经有另外一位罗马执政官率领两个军团驻扎，更何况，迦太基在西西里已经败给罗马数次，你的胜算很小。”  
“那么我会从罗马的西面，萨贡托直接渡船向罗马。”  
“很可惜，西面的必经之地撒丁岛和科西嘉岛已经归属罗马，有同盟的海陆军队常驻，万难突破。”  
“你是在小看迦太基的军队吗？”汉尼拔问，久久地俯视着西庇阿。  
小翻译已经完全插不进对话，他察觉到将军语气中的蔑视消失了，出现了罕见的认真。  
“不，我绝不敢小看你的军队，相反，我认为你有着一个寻常人想都不敢想的计划，”西庇阿脸上又浮现一丝笑意，“一个‘不可能’的计划。当然，也不是从遥远的东面马其顿进攻。”  
西庇阿的目光移向汉尼拔身后更遥远的方向，那里是隐约而现的巍峨山巅和萦绕不去的白云。  
“你会从北面进攻罗马，你横渡罗纳河，是为了出乎所有人的意料——”说到这里，接下来的话令他自己也心跳加快如擂鼓，“翻越阿尔卑斯山，接着一路毫无障碍，直攻罗马。”  
他能感到汉尼拔一阵可怕的沉默，然后是居高临下的反驳。  
“荒谬。阿尔卑斯山是天然屏障，是死亡之山，本地的蛮族尚且不敢随意攀登 。”  
“但这是目前为止突破罗马最出其不意而有效的路线。”西庇阿在汉尼拔视线的压迫下不自觉地抬高了音量。  
“我的军队有数万士兵，他们来自西班牙和非洲，没有经历过严寒和高峰，他们每人携带几乎等身重量的装备，外加马匹和辎重，”汉尼拔步步紧逼，全身被凌厉的光芒所统摄，“还有，大象。”  
“没错，那无疑是一条绝路。”西庇阿仰头对上汉尼拔，他的眼睛因为激昂的情绪而晶莹闪光，“即使如此，你仍然选择这条路。”  
汉尼拔的身影染上一抹尖锐的杀意。  
突然袭来的战栗让西庇阿几乎腿软，几乎是下一刻他才反应过来，那是身体畏惧的本能。  
而汉尼拔仅仅是站在无法触及的高处，连一根手指头都未动弹。  
杀意一闪即逝。汉尼拔忽地变了语调：“即使如此，你却相信我可以翻过去。”  
西庇阿错愕：“我没有这么说！”  
“你有。”汉尼拔说，“如果你认为我无法翻过阿尔卑斯山，又何必奉劝我停下？又为何不任由我走入绝路，自生自灭？”  
他睥睨着，用一种近乎轻慢的口吻说：“难道，你竟然是舍不得我军去送死吗？”  
西庇阿哑口无言地立在当场。

三天后，罗纳河岸  
“他要翻过阿尔卑斯山。”  
这是罗马指挥官停马岸边，望见那满地焚烧后的焦木说下的第一句话，常年的征战令他惯于绷紧脸孔，掩藏情绪。  
身后的军队产生了不小的骚动，士兵们仿佛听见了不思议的神话， 马儿踩得河水乱溅，枪盾碰撞作响。  
残余的沃尔卡族人带去了令他们震惊的消息：汉尼拔全军已于三天前过河。  
丛林里横斜的枝杈 ，和深浅蹄印，向峡谷而去，是敌军留给他们的渡河遗迹。  
“恭喜长官！”有机灵的军官向老西庇阿祝贺，立即便有好几个军官随声附和，连说好几声恭喜。  
“恭喜什么？”老西庇阿冷硬地反问。  
“汉尼拔不识好歹，竟朝阿尔卑斯山去了。西班牙人未见识过阿尔卑斯山的天险，我们的敌人将不战而败。”那位军官讥笑着说。  
老西庇阿调马徐徐转过身来，军官立即僵得说不出话来，只见他的指挥官眼有阴翳，面如死灰。  
“罗马有难。”  
指挥官这样宣布。  
四下俱静，唯有马匹在咀嚼的声响，仿佛在咀嚼这个沉重的结论。  
路奇乌斯缓缓拍马行至他跟前，低声说：“报告长官，下游搜到第二大队士兵的两具尸体。”  
这句话惊醒老西庇阿，他眉头缩紧：“辨认清楚吗？”  
“被水泡得发胀，只能凭戒指辨认名字，”路奇乌斯补充一句，“其中，并没有私换军装出征的罗马市民普布利乌斯·西庇阿。”  
老西庇阿重重哼了一声：“你手下十三名士兵被俘，你就只记得这一个吗？”  
“属下疏忽！会加紧人手搜寻！”路奇乌斯连忙低头回应。  
搜寻队孜孜不倦地在莎草丛中继续搜寻找汉尼拔军队留下的蛛丝马迹。  
老西庇阿叮嘱士兵以最快速度送信至罗马，忽然听到什么声音，竖眉质问：“是谁在哭？”  
“是瓦莱里乌斯家的那个金头发的新兵，他看见了尸体。”  
“他认识那两个不幸的战士？”  
“我不清楚，但我不认为他能从那样的尸体上认出任何东西。”  
“不论如何，我的营地不允许有任何哭声，”老西庇阿不快地挥了下手，向身边的士兵吩咐，“去把我准备的那件红色披风拿来。”  
路奇乌斯见士兵捧着崭新的红色披风过来，心中疑虑。他记得那原本是打算深秋时送给西庇阿的。  
“罗马的小伙子，无论上不上战场，成年时总得备一件什么。”那时老西庇阿一面笑着说，一面亲自叠起那件披风。  
而现在数月过去，已快入冬，披风的新主人却生死未卜。  
老西庇阿接过披风，凹陷眼窝下的深色眼睛有片刻失神。  
他的心中，还有一道更加隐秘的阴影在渐渐扩大。唯有他知道，北面的山，和失踪的西庇阿同时意味着什么。  
他问路奇乌斯："他的共犯在哪儿？”  
盖乌斯·莱利乌斯被两个大兵半抬着来到指挥官马前。  
他挨了二十鞭子，屁股开花。他魁梧的身躯现在软塌塌的，像颗大茄瓜一夜间蔫了气。  
“报告指挥官！士兵盖乌斯·莱利乌斯前来报到！”一见到老西庇阿，盖乌斯勉强站了起来，迫不及待地问，“请问是找到普布利乌斯·西庇阿了吗？”  
老西庇阿摇了摇头，盖乌斯的神情立刻黯淡下去。  
将他的一举一动看在眼里，老西庇阿挥退了其余在场军官士兵：“盖乌斯，我有话想单独跟你说。”  
“是！”盖乌斯抖擞精神。  
“我和你的父亲结识二十余年，他忠诚勇敢，盖乌斯，你可时时以你父亲为榜样？”  
“是，指挥官！我时刻不忘父亲教诲！”盖乌斯洪亮回答，他昂着头，一脸被夸耀的骄傲。  
“很好，孩子，我看着你长大，我相信你是一个好孩子。你这次犯错，一定是西庇阿提的鬼主意，对不对？”  
“不，指挥官！全是我一个人的主意！”盖乌斯对答如流。  
“那是你当着他们面的说辞，你为此挨了二十鞭子，罚食半年大麦，在我面前便不必再撒谎，是西庇阿提的主意，对吗？”老西庇阿放缓声调，温和地看着他。  
盖乌斯怔了一下，随即挺起胸膛：“并不是，指挥官。不论在谁面前，我都不会为此撒谎，确实是我一个人的主意。”  
老西庇阿微微地笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你哪里想得出这样的馊主意。你既然不说，那就此打住。那么，我再问你，你是否像你父亲一样，忠于罗马？”  
“至死的忠诚！”盖乌斯郑重地行了一个军礼。  
“那么，你是否像你父亲一样，忠于他的朋友？”  
“赴汤蹈火！”  
老西庇阿再次温和地笑了，笑容牵动双鬓，那新增的白发便分外醒目。他又一次问道：  
“那么，假如你的挚友背叛了罗马，你将如何？”  
盖乌斯的灰眼睛瞪大如铜铃，他摇了摇头，迷茫，又摇了摇头。  
“指、指挥官，我不明白。”  
“盖乌斯，我将给你一个将功赎罪的机会。你即刻由两名士兵随同，备齐物资，快马沿峡谷向东北直上阿尔卑斯山……”老西庇阿的手掌压在盖乌斯的肩膀上，“想想，孩子，假如是你的父亲发现他的挚友背叛了罗马，会怎么做。”

 

老西庇阿的马儿喷着鼻息，面朝罗马诸将， 它嗅到躁动的气息，必须宣示它的意志。  
“指挥官，以步兵的行军速度，无论如何也追不上汉尼拔。我们是否即刻返回波河附近？”  
“指挥官，汉尼拔能否翻过阿尔卑斯山尚且未知，我们的命令向西班牙进军，不如继续奔赴西班牙，直捣敌人大本营？”  
“指挥官，汉尼拔如果成功翻过阿尔卑斯，罗马危急！我请求立刻返回！”  
“指挥官，西班牙近在眼前，远比返回意大利的路程要短，我请求进攻西班牙！”  
短短时间内，汉尼拔朝阿尔卑斯山的消息震惊整个罗马军团，高级指挥官们已分裂成两派，回意大利派和进攻西班牙派吵成一片，各执其词。  
此刻一切都无比明朗：汉尼拔的野心从来都不只是西班牙，而是整个意大利。  
萨贡托是汉尼拔的开局之棋，他为此刻意等待罗马的宣战。  
西班牙境内的行军是虚实难分，他刻意隐藏行踪，扰乱罗马视线，使他们无法准确部署兵力。  
此时他的所有前期计划均已顺利完成，留给罗马执政官一个两难的抉择。  
老西庇阿有一种可怕的预感，他预感罗马的天敌已经诞生，对方就如同他心中横亘的阿尔卑斯山，难以逾越。  
这一天，无论如何防备，终究还是未能躲过。  
会是汉尼拔吗？降临罗马的血的浩劫？  
这是，迦太基之狮的复仇。  
即便是隔着地图上，迦太基雄狮所蜿蜒而来的漫长战线，他亦能感受到那令人胆颤的坚定——坚定的恨意。  
老西庇阿调整马辔，让坐骑安静下来。他深明这一刻决策的命运攸关。一个执政官毕生的意义或许就在于一个正确的决策。  
公元前218年，他在罗纳河边宣布的这个战略决定，影响了整个第二次布匿战争的走向。  
“向西班牙进军，是我军团的收到的命令。但保卫意大利是我的最高责任。我不可置意大利安危不顾，”老西庇阿宣布，“所以，我在此将两个军团交由我的弟弟——将军格奈乌斯·西庇阿，由他率领继续前往西班牙。而你们，将随我轻装返回意大利，我们与罗马新组编的两个军团在阿尔卑斯山脚下汇合，我将亲自截杀汉尼拔！”  
更重要的是，如果盖乌斯的任务失败——  
他将亲自在山脚下截杀那个即将带来灾祸的被诅咒之人，他的儿子，西庇阿。  
而手里的披风，将是他为之披上的裹尸布！


	11. 第十章 赌注

午后的平原上空聚起了云，呈现出苍茫的颜色，大军在疾步行进，蹄声与兵甲声响交错，毫无痕迹地融入这一片宁谧之中。  
这微凉的天气正适合横卧小憩，和一份无花果丰盛的水果盘。狂驹玛赫拔往嘴里轻巧地扔进一颗新鲜的无花果，他的坐骑是一头成年战象，它有力的背脊，行走时如山峦般起伏，远比罗马人奢华的卧榻更符合他的脾性。  
如同它的名字迦南风暴之神——哈达一般，它是一个危险的家伙，性情暴烈，喜怒无常，全西班牙最好的驯象师都无法驾驭他的脾气，而此刻它难得地喜悦地扑扇着耳朵，流露出蛰伏温顺的神情，因为它正与领头象色雷斯并行。  
色雷斯是新迦太基城中最为杰出的头象，不同于那些非洲象，她有着纯正的叙利亚血统，她的祖先是埃及托勒密对叙利亚战争中的珍稀战利品，又被辗转运至迦太基作为至高无上的献礼。她只和一个人亲近。  
“终于摆脱罗马那个老家伙的纠缠了，”玛赫拔一边吸吮着无花果甜蜜的汁液，一边对色雷斯的主人说，“剩下耗子们怎么处理？”  
“一个不留。”汉尼拔毫无表情地回答。  
“哈，没错，不过那叫盖乌斯的可是一个金袋子——”  
“你最好打消这个念头。”汉尼拔平视前方，直接泼了玛赫拔一盆冷水，行军时他总是全副武装，甲胄考究，毛料的厚长袖罩衫，灰蒙蒙的披风下露出腰间搭配的短剑，那是由出色的利托平钢打造。它中脊厚重，深受这位年轻将领的喜爱，仿佛敛住锋芒只为致命一击而蓄力。  
“看来他昨天没能让你满意？”狂驹微眯起眼，像一头老练的狼嗅着机会。  
“注意你的措辞。”  
“怎么，他让你感到了威胁？我听说他看穿了你翻越阿尔卑斯山的计划。”  
汉尼拔侧过脸来看向与他并行的狂驹，用一种低沉而轻蔑的语调：“他碰巧听到了军官们的谈话，仅此而已。”  
“你知道他刚从河里被捞起来，唯一见过的军官就是你和我——”  
“你的废话太多了。”  
玛赫拔噎了一下，不甘心地继续：“那不如留下另外那个让大象都能游泳的小子，是只能听话的小狼崽子。”  
“马尔库斯·普瑞斯科？”  
“我从来不记败军的名字。”玛赫拔满不在乎地回答。  
“是吗？”汉尼拔举重若轻地回答，“罗马骑兵四个军团共1200骑，由第一阶级的市民组成，已有名册中没有普瑞斯科这个家族名。他怎么会出现在这支骑兵中，你难道没有动过脑子吗？”  
“噢？他有什么来历？”玛赫拔咧起嘴，他眼中闪烁着暴戾的兴奋，“我猜你已经派人去调查他了，而我只需要把他吊起来揍一顿，半个钟，他会跪着求我把什么都告诉我。”  
“这招对罗马人不管用。你该学学怎么让敌人来帮你的忙。”  
“免了，”玛赫拔无趣地把水果盘中的葡萄揪下来，“我已经够多事情烦心了，比如我得教训教训这些黑心的臭贩子，送来这种多籽的葡萄。我吃了一颗葡萄的肉，却像他妈的吞了三颗葡萄的籽，我的牙齿吃亏了你知道么，老大，上一个敢坑老子的家伙，脑袋还塞在他屁眼里没拿出来 ……”  
他嘴咧开笑着，眼神中却掠过危险的信号，话音落到最后，已是一句威胁。  
接着他伸长身子，露出赤裸着的胳膊，轻笑了一声 ：“罗马俘虏必须死是你的规矩，钱和女人是老子的规矩，现在女人不让碰，奴隶也不能留，老子的兵可都精打细算着……”  
座下战象发出一声低吼，它嗅到主人散发出紧绷的气息。  
“你办得到吗？”汉尼拔打断他，斜望着他的脸上有一丝冷漠的挑衅。  
“什么？”  
“让这两个罗马俘虏老老实实听你的话。”  
玛赫拔的残耳动了一下：“要是我办到了呢？”  
“阿尔卑斯境内的所有俘虏都随你处置。”  
“喔！”玛赫拔闻言噌地坐直了起来，“求之不得！”他俯身向象身下探望，找到了一个熟悉的黑黝修长的背影，吹了声口哨，朝他叫起来：  
“马西尼萨！你必须得见证这个！”  
马西尼萨勒住了马，他的耳朵异常灵敏，玛赫拔知道他没有错过这段难得的对话，他，竟然说服汉尼拔了，起码说服了一半。  
这是他的胜利!  
但马西尼萨仅仅是回头安静地望了他一眼，这一眼瞬间浇灭了玛赫拔的成就感，那眼神说明了一切：他并不意外。  
好像他早就知道汉尼拔会给出这个结果一样。  
“我会让他俩听话的，他俩会带老子找到那个家伙，”玛赫拔格外地不服气，“——那个预言中的家伙，罗马执政官的儿子，名叫西庇阿的诅咒之子。 ”  
他向来口无遮拦，汉尼拔总是不为所动。  
但是这一次，汉尼拔的脸色变了。他发出轻微的鼻音，玛赫拔敏锐地嗅到危险的气息。当汉尼拔不发表任何军令的时候，他往往懒得表达。你需要仔细地去阅读他的神情，才能明白他的深意。他的情绪隐藏如深云下的密林。  
玛赫拔触到了禁忌的边缘。  
这时，下方传来马西尼萨若无其事的插话，声音刚好令象背上的将军们听得一清二楚：“傻瓜。”  
一句话化险为夷。玛赫拔被果汁呛到，咳嗽了两声，汉尼拔身上传来的压迫感消失了。  
“说起来，马尔库斯·普瑞斯科某一点倒是和你也很像。”汉尼拔说。  
“哪一点？”  
“听了太多野心家的故事。”  
玛赫拔恶狠狠地反驳：“你根本不熟悉那小子！”  
“我当然熟悉。今天中午他偷偷和你的看守搭上了话，你竟然没发现吗？”  
玛赫拔眼中极快地闪过一丝锐利慑人的光，他确实没发现，而他不屑掩饰：“这种事情你怎么知道的？”  
汉尼拔理所应当地回答：“只要在军旗能见范围内的所有事情我都一清二楚，比如你从十天前开始给利比亚步兵团少发了多少小麦。”  
玛赫拔顿时额上青筋暴起，像被惹怒似的几乎露出獠牙：“混蛋，老子一个子儿都没少发！”  
汉尼拔的胡子动了动，他难以察觉地微微笑了：“所以我知道，你一个子儿都没有少发。”  
玛赫拔一愣，随即扬手便打翻眼前的水果盘子：“该死的！老子会让你输得连根胡须都不剩！”

士兵正轮流领取中午的口粮，硬邦邦的面包上夹杂着马粪和汗液的味道，他们沾着稀汤，扔进嘴里便大口地嚼起来。  
西庇阿望着他们，肚子里发出饥饿的咕咕声。不，他对这群满身阴虱的男人们碰过的食物一点兴趣也没有，他试图说服自己。  
被俘虏的第三天，父亲的援军仍然没有出现。  
迦太基人用钉刑处死了两个罗马俘虏，而他则将错就错地顶着盖乌斯·莱利乌斯的名字和普瑞斯一起被安置在了迦太基军的俘虏营里。  
俘虏营的艰苦生活如同一场噩梦。  
他咬牙切齿地咒骂着汉尼拔，接着又咬牙切齿地咒骂追行缓慢的罗马援军，从百夫长一路骂到骑兵队长，就差骂到执政官头上了。  
西庇阿是在极力挣扎中被套上颈环的，为此他挨了人生中第一顿真正的鞭打，他抓着脖子上那冰冷的铁环，发誓从此洗心革面好好对待家里每一个奴隶。  
他们和沃尔卡族的俘虏们锁在一起，夜晚，他们因为蚊虫叮咬而无法入眠，白天，则是连续的高强度行军。 头一天，西庇阿从头发里挠出了一只虱子，这吓坏了他。隔天下午，当他看见另一个俘虏从裤裆里抓出一窝虱子家族的时候，已经见怪不怪了。  
但最大的煎熬，还是饥饿。  
俘虏们几乎分不到什么食物。  
忽然传来一阵不安的躁动，士兵们的视线被什么吸引了，向河岸边望去。  
西庇阿警觉地动了动鼻子：“腐烂味儿。”  
天空中惊现一片阴翳，绕着河岸，一团团黑点久久不去，凝神细看，那竟然是盘旋的一只只乌鸦，被庞大的军队惊起，却仍在低空恋而不舍。  
这异景让军队停留了片刻，趁着短暂的休息，士兵们向河岸奔去，迫不及待地脱下衣服要好好洗一洗身上的污泥。  
乌鸦在天空冲他们沙哑鸣叫，西庇阿沿着漫长的河岸看向那地盘，终于看见了乌鸦们竞相抢食的东西。  
河滩上横陈着数具尸体，腐烂的气味扑鼻而来。长发中钻出细小而长的虫子，他看见河水拍打着一具被吃得干净的骨架，那么脆弱幼小。可以看出他曾经多么年轻，一个孩子。  
不知是谁在尸体旁发现几块发霉的面包，俘虏们饿坏了肚子，没头没脑地挤了上去。  
西庇阿咽了口唾沫，肚子里响起一阵抑扬顿挫的咕咕怪叫。  
那面包还是向西庇阿散发着无与伦比的诱惑，仿佛像女人在向他轻轻地吐息。  
河水浸湿了他肿胀流血的脚跟，清凉得仿若细弱的风，穿过鸦群，低吹入他饱经摧残的身体。  
他怀念起罗马的浴室，朦胧的蒸汽，三个丰乳肥臀的姑娘一起为他涂抹的香油。他甚至幻想这条河能带着他漂流回到罗马的台伯河。  
怔忪间，争抢已经越演越烈，迦太基人仿佛乐意看到俘虏们的自相残杀，有人向俘虏堆中扔了一把匕首。  
哄抢骤然停滞，一个俘虏胸口插着匕首倒在河里，面包从他手里跌落，一阵短暂的惊愕，俘虏们又毫不犹豫地扑向了洒落在地上的面包碎。  
西庇阿看见一小块面包渣跌进了他前方不远的一具女尸的手臂间。  
他实在太久没吃到过东西了。  
那简直是一块由老厨娘亲自磨小麦粉并烘烤出炉的夹黑橄榄佛卡夏面包。  
西庇阿一咬牙，趁着其他俘虏们还在争捡面包渣的时候，拖着锁链跌跌撞撞朝女尸跑去。  
面包渣浸泡在血水里，上下起伏。  
“好吧，它不过是沾上了皮埃蒙特产出的葡萄酒。 ”  
西庇阿自我解释着，却迟迟下不去手。  
眼看食物就在眼前，一只手猛地推了西庇阿一把，是一个西班牙的骑兵，他朝西庇阿发出一声怪笑：“嘿，小子，我打赌你想念女人的胸脯了吧？喏，它们倒是给你留了半边。”  
西庇阿定睛一看，鸦雀啄食着只剩半边的女人胸脯。  
那个士兵顺手拽住了西庇阿的镣铐，将他摔倒在地：“滚开，我的马要洗洗屁股！”  
他的马径自在西庇阿眼前，对准女尸尿了起来。在士兵自顾自的大笑声中，西庇阿捂住了鼻子。  
他的面包被淡黄色的马尿冲散，徐徐飘向了远方……  
西庇阿哀伤地顺着漂流的方向看去，另一个难友却正在河边不紧不慢地洗着脚，嘴角还沾有面包屑，是马尔库斯·普瑞斯科。  
和西庇阿截然相反，普瑞斯科充分发挥了训练有素的罗马士兵的优势，他在这次混战中抢得第一个面包。  
“午安，普瑞斯。”西庇阿冲对方轻快地打了个招呼，伸出手期待对方拉他一把。  
“是普瑞斯科。”普瑞斯科纠正，他瞟着西庇阿伸出的手，反而转身坐得更远。  
“你不喜欢别人这么叫你？”西庇阿自己费劲地爬起来。  
“你不能这么叫。”  
西庇阿明显感受到了对方浑身上下散发的敌意，灰眼睛显得十分疑惑：“我以为我们至少算是患难之交。”  
“患难之交？”普瑞斯挑眉看了他一眼，“同一编队的士兵在战败之后，一起被俘虏是极有可能的事件，没有特殊性。难道这就意味着我必须和他们中的每一位成为朋友？尤其在对方极有可能拖后腿的情况下？”  
西庇阿诧异地看着普瑞斯：“你们得为彼此性命战斗！”  
普瑞斯回答：“如果他们真的拼尽性命战斗，或许根本就不会沦为俘虏。”  
“你说什么？”西庇阿听出了弦外之音，心头蹿上一股怒气 ，“你敢对着死去的士兵尸体再说一遍吗？”  
普瑞斯的嘴唇抿动了一下，沉默片刻，接着抬眼轻蔑地看向西庇阿：“你呢？你敢面对他们的尸体？天知道你被带去汉尼拔那里做了什么，又出卖了什么情报苟且偷生？”  
西庇阿再也忍不住，用拳头截断了他，普瑞斯猝不及防被揍中脸颊。  
“若不是你为了一条小命，帮汉尼拔的大象运过河，罗马军队此刻早就追上来了，”西庇阿恶狠狠地挖苦对方，“你迫不及待想立功了是吗？不管是给罗马还是给迦太基立功都挺了不起吧？至少回家可以对那个费尽心思把你塞进来的种地老爹炫耀了是吗？”  
这一语似乎戳中了普瑞斯的痛处，普瑞斯扑上来，朝西庇阿挥拳砸去。  
“你这个寄生虫！”普瑞斯咒骂着。  
“乡下狗！”西庇阿回敬。  
两人在地上疯狂地扭打做一团，滚得浑身都是臭稀泥，身上的锁链叮里哐当作响。  
这一番动静惹来周围的士兵驻足围观，他们惊奇地发现两个罗马俘虏竟抱作一团，互相在脸上挠痒画猫，不禁哈哈大笑起来。  
事实上，西庇阿和普瑞斯已用尽浑身力气向对方攻击，然而因为他们数日饥饿，疲惫不堪，挥出去的拳头果真跟撩出去的爪子没什么两样。  
正打得不可开交，忽然只听一声轻佻的口哨，不知是什么东西击中了他们，他们停了手，发现围观的士兵居然向他们扔了一块硬邦邦的面包。  
两个人松手，滚到一旁，眼冒青光地盯那块硬邦邦的发霉面包。  
“新主人赏赐的面包，还不快舔，寄生虫？”普瑞斯率先出言挑衅。  
“这种发霉面包只配给奴隶吃，乡下狗！”西庇阿故作不屑。  
两人挺直胸膛，各自端坐一方，在面包面前稳坐如山。  
“你撑不到援军来的时候。”普瑞斯斜睨了西庇阿一眼，后者看起来离饿死已经不远，两日以来，他已瘦得面颊凹陷下来，脸色青灰。  
“你也活不过下一个山口。”西庇阿反击，普瑞斯每次都第一个抢走面包，他已成为众矢之的，接下来的日子可不会好过。  
说时迟，那时快，话音刚落，两个人同时探身向那块面包扑过去。  
西庇阿后脑勺挨了一记，一阵晕眩，他回过身，面包落在了普瑞斯手中。  
普瑞色拿着面包，面容高冷地俯视着他：“照这个速度走下去，他们天黑之前便会抵达凯尔特人的地盘，到时候没了补给，你认为先饿死的是谁？”  
“噢！最难缠的凯尔特人，摸过的银子都长出刺，” 西庇阿满不在乎地哼出了小调，这是市井里的商人们提起凯尔特人时常哼唱的一句话，“到时候免不了一场硬仗，你觉得哪位战俘会被派在最前面送死？”  
两人不约而同地对视一眼。  
“看谁能活着回去。”  
“走着瞧。”


	12. 第十一章 论诗

得搞到面包。  
自从西庇阿在普瑞斯眼前撂下豪言壮语后，这个念头像蛀虫一样扎进了他的脑子，啃噬着他的心思。  
抢？他不会浪费这个力气  
偷？他花了一上午寻找机会，但是既没有办法躲不开那些浑身恶臭的看守，也避不开那些可怜巴巴的俘虏们。  
西庇阿望着汉尼拔的辎重营地，从渡河至今，营地每天仍在不断清理盘点死去或失踪士兵的物品。  
他摩挲着下巴，若有所思。  
或许不但能搞到面包，还能保证持续稳定地搞到面包。  
只是这主意听上去有损荣誉。  
该如何下手呢？  
这天傍晚，当护卫带着塌鼻子小翻译过来查岗俘虏营的时候，西庇阿忽然捂着肚子就地打起滚来。  
护卫大声吆喝他起来，他却叫着疼滚到了小翻译脚下：“帮帮我……”  
小翻译低下头看了他一眼，西庇阿立即像葛律草的藤蔓一样黏住了他的裤腿，接着压低声音凑了上去：“听着，我能让你还上债……”  
小翻译一见是他，不慌不忙地整了整衣衫，昂着小脖子：“其他俘虏也都这么说。”  
“是么？”西庇阿一双灰眼睛瞅着他，滴溜溜地转，“他们也说过军队里的漏网之鱼吗？”  
小翻译的眉头狐疑地皱了起来，翘着脑袋就要摆脱他，却被西庇阿紧紧拽住了：“清点那些死去的士兵，名字，编队，薪俸，每个部门都得配合，不是吗？那可得费不少功夫……”  
他接着悄声耳语了几句，小翻译的眼睛不可思议地睁大了。  
普瑞斯远远地看见这一幕，发出了一声轻哼。

接近第三岗哨时候，小翻译竟然鬼鬼祟祟地回来了。  
他在俘虏堆里来回走了几遍，圆眼睛在他们身上扫视着。  
他屡次走到西庇阿跟前，可又屡次下不了决心似地走开，最后西庇阿开口：“你去了，对吧？”  
小翻译小快步凑到西庇阿面前，他摊开手，手心里躺着一枚铜币：“你怎么想到的？”  
西庇阿心底不禁吹了声口哨，对小翻译笑了：“有人的地方，就有漏洞。你们的编队错综复杂，渡河时失踪的那么多士兵，掌秤官未必算得清楚。”  
原来西庇阿出了一记损招。他建议小翻译借着职务之便查一查雇佣军名册，趁着后勤部队还未彻底盘清失踪士兵和对应薪俸时，利用一个失踪士兵的名字冒领佣金。  
没想到，一试便灵。  
“我只敢领这么一块。”小翻译小声说，声音里既是紧张又是雀跃。  
西庇阿冲他勾了勾手指：“既然如此，那么顶着死人的名字冒领一块面包呢？ ”  
小翻译的大眼睛闪烁起来，但很快，他又摇了摇头：“不不，现在物资本来就紧缺，面包都是按人头分配，多一块，少一块都是要被削掉鼻子耳朵，挂上十字桩示众的大罪。这种事迟早会被发现的……”  
西庇阿知道他说得不无道理，但余光一瞥见普瑞斯正看好戏似地冷笑着观望，他不甘心地继续追问：“士兵盘查得清楚，但是其他人呢？”  
“其他人？”  
一直静观其变的普瑞斯听到这里，脸色有些变了。  
“比如，不需要出岗的人？”  
小翻译官沉思片刻：“我想到一个机会，但是你得冒很大的风险。”  
“什么机会？”  
“之前那个会希腊语的大哥在河里淹死了，留下一堆古抄本，你们说，都这时候了还有谁会看那玩意儿？ ”  
西庇阿犀利敏锐地明白过来：“所以，他们还不知道希腊语的书记官已经死了？”  
“没几个人见过他，我能说的只有这些。”小翻译精明地回答。他的言下之意很明显，要是西庇阿能瞒着长官顶替这个书记官的位置，自然能拿到面包吃。  
于是，西庇阿的眼睛放光似地亮了起来。  
“我会希腊语。”他笑嘻嘻地摸了摸小翻译的脑袋，接着向普瑞斯的方向示威地眨巴了下眼睛。

 

迦太基的那位毛发稀疏的西班牙书记官眯缝起眼睛，凑近着端详西庇阿。  
“军旅生涯就是这样的，我第一天就警告过你，”接着他颤颤巍巍地拿起桌上的纸卷，蹒跚着步子朝营帐外走去，“瞧你瘦的，我还以为你落进河里淹死了呢。”  
西庇阿吃惊地转过头来看向身旁的翻译，小翻译冲他得意地扬起下巴：“我说过，他老眼昏花得厉害，根本谁也认不清。只要过了他这一关，你呆在这儿就没问题了。”  
话音刚落，老书记官又笨拙地拨开帐幕，一脚迈了回来，两人立即噤了声，却看老人举起一张羊皮纸卷，困惑地问：  
“这究竟写得是什么？”  
小翻译看了一眼那纸卷，咯咯笑出了声，但立刻又掩住了嘴。那羊皮纸卷上分明写的不是字，而是一幅画，画着一张大胡子的脑袋，只露出两个圆点儿似的眼睛，脑袋下接着四肢粗壮的象腿。象腿大胡子的脚下是一条弯曲的线，远方是一座矮胖的山。那便是代表他朝山里行进了。  
西庇阿看了一眼，若无其事地清了清嗓子，将手背到身后，口若悬河地回答：“是阿尔卑斯山进军图。您瞧，我沿袭米隆式*的人物刻画方式，用简单的线条如实地表现了英雄的动作和形态，同时我恰当地增加了一些神的元素，将大象与英雄同化，更凸显出英雄的伟岸，远处的高山在他的脚下弱不禁风。”  
他心里正纳闷自己随手画的东西怎么不小心混进了文献。  
表面上却接着一本正经地说明：“不需要任何语言，但凡具有高尚艺术品格的人会理解到我这样绘画的深意，您可以将它献给将军欣赏，相信他会明白的。”  
“噢，原来如此……”老人若有所悟地将画举得更近一些，却被一旁的翻译赶紧抢过：“那就不必您费心了，我会将它交给西勒诺斯。”  
他用小眼神警告着西庇阿。  
“西勒诺斯是谁？”西庇阿悄声问。  
“书记官的长官，”小翻译说，“幸好他还没回来。记住，进去，不说话，不乱动，一到点拿了面包，赶快出来。”  
西庇阿像市侩小贩那样比划了一个成交的手势：“钱归你，面包归我。”  
小翻译一边搀扶着老书记官从营帐里出去，一边应和着老人沙哑的埋怨：“这儿可真冷啊。”

西庇阿跟着冷得打了个哆嗦。  
“我会将它交给西勒诺斯。”他嘴里砸吧着翻译的这句话，仿佛这是一个极具威慑力的结论，语气严峻，仿佛小时候管家总是在忍无可忍时警告西庇阿的那样：我恐怕必须将此事汇报给您的父亲。  
他笑了出声，伸了个懒腰，拉扯得镣铐叮当作响。为了防止逃跑，他的一只脚仍然被缚在营帐内的木桩上。  
他原以为这是个危险的倒霉差事，但眼下这个陌生的营帐，对他来说无疑是黑暗中的乐园。  
地上和简陋搭起的木桌上堆满了蜡板、羊皮纸卷、就连尖头笔也是象牙制成——刚刚的画作就是他忍不住用这支笔小试牛刀的杰作。  
他随手翻开一张纸卷：“德谟克利特，希望获得‘无义之财’是遭受祸害的开始，” 他愉快地吹了声口哨，又翻向下一页。  
这里的藏书量令他略微吃惊，难以想象迦太基人在行军途中竟会携带这样多的希腊古籍，可见这批古籍的主人对他们的重视程度。  
他留意到羊皮纸卷上有几行笔记，字迹端正漂亮，文法规整，显然是经历过极其严苛和挑剔的希腊语法训练。  
他叼着那支象牙尖头笔，带着好奇和狡黠逐一翻阅起这些笔记，笔记主人的一些解读令他眼前一亮，往往与他的一些奇思妙想不谋而合，看着看着，他原本愉悦的神情又落入了沉思，想起了他当年那些被希腊语先生毙在了藤条鞭下的胡言乱语。  
一个年轻悦耳的声音温和地在背后响起：  
“冷吗？”  
“噢，有一点儿。要是有一件披风便再好不过了。”西庇阿随口答道。  
可是话音刚落，他自己便吓了一大跳。  
他意识到，刚刚问话的人说着希腊语。  
而自己也忘记了自己身处敌营，像在家回答侍女那样随意地回应了一句希腊语。  
来人是谁？  
汉尼拔的军营里有个希腊军官？  
他骤然起了一身冷汗，翻译说过，在这个营帐平时除了长官不会有人来造访，更何况是在这行军赶路的匆忙时候。  
“你的声音怎么了？”对方丝毫没察觉他的紧张，一边说着，一边迈步朝里走来。  
“落、落河里，着了凉，咳咳，最好离我远点儿。”西庇阿赶紧粗着嗓子回答。  
来人渐近的脚步声使西庇阿感到一阵乍寒，他的饥肠在惊惧中翻搅。  
是自己错过了时间？  
小家伙叮嘱过他不能待超过一个钟的时间，他看向沙漏，还不满半个钟。  
听来人的语气应该是认识之前的希腊书记官，如果被认出来了，那么他和翻译都必死无疑。  
“好吧，看来我是只有坐在这里了。”对方半开玩笑地用无奈的口吻说，果真西庇阿听见他席地而坐的声音。  
他不敢转过身去，心下有些羞愧，但又盼着这个人赶紧离开，于是故作镇静地应对：“坐地上可不好，长官，有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
“有。”那个人回答，“本来我只是来翻翻旧书，现在我突然想听你讲希腊话。”  
西庇阿的背霎时僵硬了。  
那个人似乎留意到了他的不自然，反而更加轻快地说：“要知道，你以前只跟我说两句话。您好，长官。祝晚安，长官。”  
“是、是吗？”西庇阿差点被自己呛到，头一次为自己的多言感到窘迫，“我恐怕没有什么能帮上您的。”  
“挽歌，”那个人说，意外有着不可拒绝的强硬，“念一首挽歌给我听听。”  
西庇阿愣了一下，对方没头没脑地冒出一个挽歌的要求，若不是因为看不见彼此的长相，他简直要怀疑对方是故意为难。  
他冥思苦想了会儿，念起了西摩尼得斯的达娜丧葬曲，这是一首如拿波里海风般温煦的诗，在暴雨中达娜安抚着她的幼子，祈祷诸神，他声音紧张，簌簌抖动着如候鸟振翅。  
他曾在星夜里枕着这首挽歌的温柔言语入睡。  
但不知为何，伴随着这首丧葬曲，他的脑海中竟渐渐浮现出罗纳河边横陈的尸体，和那些翻滚进白浪中的惨呼。诗中的温柔言语化作了悲痛而无奈的送别，向那些素未谋面的士兵，葬身异地的无名战士们。他念入了迷。  
直到诗已结束，他的心仍在砰砰直跳。他仿佛领悟了那人要求听一首挽歌的原因。  
“西摩尼得斯，”过了很久，那个人才缓缓开口，说：“你是第一个敢在这里念出他的诗的人。”  
西庇阿蓦地闭上了嘴，好像他越是小心，越是犯错。  
要是就这么暴露了，西庇阿，你真是世上最倒霉的俘虏。  
他懊恼地想。  
那人见他没有回答，轻描淡写地接了下去：“你的长官西勒诺斯说，是女人的无用之歌。”  
“杀气与诗意不可兼得。” 西庇阿忍不住辩解。  
“没有杀伐之气。”对方说。  
话刚出口，他们意识到同时说出了截然相反的意见。  
然后他们又同时缄默了。  
西庇阿心里咕哝，明明听得入迷，听完却翻脸不认人。  
“那么，您想听提尔泰奥斯的《劝诫》吗？会让您一整天都带着斯巴达人和米尼斯人决战时的杀气，连一头大象都能煮熟。”西庇阿故意恼怒地说。  
他听见身后传来一声不可捉摸的轻笑。  
“由你嘴里念出来，那可就不一定。好吧，就到这里，”对方不忘最后嘲笑他一句，站起了身，“祝晚安。”  
那个人终于走出了营帐，留下营帐里嗡嗡蝇虫声，和不时穿透的微风声。  
西庇阿长舒一口气，擦拭着额头上的细密冷汗，仿佛荒凉的大地终于复苏般充满了热闹生机。  
接着，他转过头去，看见地上留下了一件叠好的灰白色披风。

与此同时 迦太基军 玛赫拔军团营帐

冷风钻进普瑞斯单薄的衣襟，他立得笔直，神情警觉。他在傍晚收到士兵的传唤，被带到了玛赫拔的营地。  
玛赫拔下属的伊比利亚骑兵团正在大声喊话。即使在逐渐寒冷的傍晚，他们也裸露着上身，散发着戾气，一边喊话，一边昂首操练。  
“我们的战士是什么？重复一遍！”  
“我们的战士是一身伤疤，一把利刃和一颗铁石心肠！”  
“仁慈对战士来说是无用之物，重复一遍！”  
“仁慈对战士来说是无用之物！”  
普瑞斯忽然感觉到身后有一道冰冷锐利的视线，紧紧追随着他。  
他猛地转过头去，看见狂驹玛赫拔不知什么时候坐在了将旗下，深棕色的眼直勾勾地盯着自己，闪着寒光。普瑞斯突然整个人打了个寒战，他钟爱的《奥德赛》中曾写到过一个不畏神明的巨人“车轮眼”，他每天将奥德修斯一行人当做食物困养在山洞里，早晚将活人摔得脑浆迸裂再食用，有那么一刻，普瑞斯相信，那个窥视着食物的冰凉瞳孔正对上了他的。  
同样被玛赫拔惊到的还有他身旁的护卫，他看见将军的手在酒杯边缘无意识地划着圆圈，注视着那个罗马俘虏，时而蹙眉，时而沉思，他寻思着将军这是着了什么魔。  
狂驹的脸乍然绷紧，就在所有人都以为暴风雨即将来临的时候，他却忽地拍膝哈哈一笑，从地上捞起两个酒杯，招呼护卫倒酒。  
等士兵酌满，他端着两个大铜酒杯，迈步就朝普瑞斯走去。  
方才他脑子里闪过无数句大将军们招降时的花言巧语，但是到他嘴里吐出的就只有一句话：  
“你得感谢老子，”狂驹大声说，酒杯递到了普瑞斯面前，“老子留了你一命。”  
普瑞斯僵硬地站着不动，他不明白狂驹葫芦里卖的是什么药。  
狂驹一滞，冷冷笑了一下 ：“看来是少了点佐酒料，为什么不来点佐酒料！”  
士兵不敢有半点延误，小快步端来一碟山羊奶酪。  
“老子听说，罗马人是最会享受的，”狂驹慢条斯理地说着，“会享受的罗马人，无论如何也不会错过迦太基的美酒。”  
普瑞斯扫了一眼眼前的葡萄酒，鼻子里传来许久没闻到过的山羊奶酪那臭烘烘的味道。  
“不必费心，”普瑞斯平静地回答，“我们不会成为朋友。”  
狂驹的眼睛眯了起来，这不快的神情令他的属下打了个哆嗦。  
“谁提到‘朋友’了？”狂驹居高临下地俯视他，“我们要的都很简单，钱，女人，将军，我有的，你也可以有。你是聪明人，你该知道怎么做。”  
普瑞斯不做声地看着他，就像在看一堆石头，眼神里有一种昂然而孤独的意志。  
“小畜生，”狂驹一字一句地说，他刻意拖慢了语调，就像同时在酝酿什么，就在此时，一个骑兵疾驰而来，他一面扬手，一面呼号：“——报告长官！前、前方……”  
玛赫拔不耐烦地转过头：“什么事？没看见老子正在操练和罗马人喝酒吗？”  
骑兵勒马停住，他气喘吁吁地向玛赫拔行了一个军礼：“很、很抱歉，但是，报、报告长官，我们发现了几个凯尔特人的尸体。”  
这几具新发现的尸体被倒挂在树上，有别于河边的尸体，他们身着锁甲，头戴青铜头盔，地上还掉落着椭圆形盾牌和折断的长矛。这曾是一只精良武装的凯尔特士兵。  
他们从这两个骑兵身上搜出了一些信件碎片，上面画着歪歪扭扭的符号，有人分辨出那是求救的信号。这消息像夜晚的萤虫很快飞遍了整个迦太基军营。  
士兵们小声地猜测着这两个骑兵从何而来，又遭遇了怎样的不幸。  
“听前面的士兵说……像是逃亡者。”士兵附在玛赫拔身边汇报。  
“逃亡者？”  
“今年阿尔卑斯山的冬季来得比往常早，所以有些山民会提前迁徙，也有的部落会因为争抢粮食而打起来，较弱的部落因此被灭族也不奇怪，这大概就是逃亡的败兵。”  
凯尔特人民风彪悍，各自结盟，细分成无数个部族，各自之间也常年斗争不断。  
“那今年他们就得更倒霉了，”狂驹玛赫拔说着，视线在这两个尸体上逡巡，“因为老子这里有五万人张着嘴，等着他们的粮食来喂。”  
他正欲伸手拨开其中一具脸上的头盔，另一个士兵赶紧出声提醒：“将军小心！”  
“小心？”狂驹的眉眼微挑，“你叫老子小心一个死人？”  
士兵目光缩了缩，小声争辩道：“这、这些死人和之前那批河边的尸体不一样，他们有、有点……”  
他话还未说完，玛赫拔手一伸便掀开了尸体的头盔。  
在场的士兵倒吸了一口凉气。  
赫然出现在他们眼前的脸全然只剩下骨头。几块顽固的残肉悬吊吊地附着在骨头上。久经战场如此，也有一个士兵忍不住就地大声呕吐了起来。  
“把那个废物拖出去喂狼，”狂驹鄙夷地命令，他探手拎起那颗光秃秃的头盖骨，玩味地端详着上面仅存的一点残物，“重剑？你们谁在战斗里见过被砍成这样的败兵？”  
之前的士兵顿时不敢再出声了。  
“会不会是……那个‘森林之子’？”狂驹身边的军官谨慎地提出了看法，“军中的那些高卢人传言说……这一带的酋长有一个勇猛的儿子被德鲁伊祭司预言为森林之子，他在战斗中可以徒手撕烂对手的脸，之前河边飞过的乌鸦就是他的信使……”  
“森林之子？”玛赫拔扔掉了那颗头盖骨，僭越张狂地睨着他，“老子什么样的神使没见过，可最后他们都不免一死，上十字桩的时候照样吓得尿裤子。”  
就在他们说话的时候，没有人留意到，在隐秘的丛林背后，有一道黑影飞快地纵跃着掠了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *米隆： Myron (活动于约公元前480～前440)，古希腊雕刻家，著名作品有掷铁饼的人。


	13. 第十二章 逃兵

萧瑟的夜晚沉沉欲睡。扁圆的月亮映着发白的帐篷，异色军旗并列而排如守望中的古像。  
“你们听说了吗？派去的使者和侦察兵至今还没有回来。”一个军官低声说，三个军官正并排在树林里小解，隔着矮树丛，他们身后一堆篝火正在簌簌燃烧 。  
“看起来不太妙啊，前面又怎么会有这么多人逃出来？不像是一般的逃亡。”  
“凯尔特人就是这么邪门。我妈妈说，他们的德鲁伊祭司可以向光神召唤怪物，像我们一样用活人献祭，喜欢俘虏的活着时候的新鲜心脏，他们的战神卡姆洛斯要求砍下每一个冒犯者的双脚，让他的灵魂无法走入地下世界。”  
“得了吧，你妈妈说？那有多可怕？你妈妈见过咱们的大将军吗？瞧瞧她会说什么？”军官压低了声音，“你们有见过将军笑吗？”  
“我听护卫说他晚上几乎不睡觉，在白天里，我可是亲眼见过他裹着毯子席地而睡，一点儿也不怕冷，他们说，将军晚上是怪……”  
正说着，他们突然听到一声凄厉的惨嚎，从丛林深处传来，由远而近，嚎声到最后竟像一抹烟似的，嘶哑着息弱下去。  
他们听了一小会儿，其中一个泰然自若地说：“狂驹又在遛马了，大概又是哪个蛮子在晚间换哨时想逃走。”  
所谓的狂驹遛马，无非是将被捕获的逃兵用绳索栓在马身后，由骑兵吆喝着马沿着森林一面疾驰，一面拖行。他们亲眼见过逃兵的尸体，面目俱糜，白骨骇然。  
“今天的第三个，看样子还没完，”一个军官拉起裤子，竖起三根手指头说，“这下又会被吵得睡不着了。”   
“要不是因为饿着肚子，兄弟们现在宁愿绕行，也不愿往这个部落去。蛮子们也害怕了，不是么？”  
“‘也’？你为什么说‘也’，你害怕了是吗？找你老妈哭去吧，小卵蛋！”军官们捉住了他的弱点，大声嚷嚷起来。  
嚷了两句，又心照不宣地一起笑了起来，密林里传来轻微的马蹄声，林间幽幽的是潮气与青苔味。  
他们的视野中缓缓踱进一匹马的黑影，他们一怔。  
“怎么跑到这里来了？”  
“马背上是什么玩意儿？”胆子大的军官悄声询问同伴，同伴做了一个噤声的手势，朝马的方向努了努嘴。  
这个军官嗤笑了一下，径直掀开眼前的矮树丛，向前试探地迈了一步——刚跨出这一步，马背上的一团黑色的物体猛地一跃而起，像山猫那样迅疾地向他直扑而来。军官来不及闪躲，只听一声着地的闷响，呼声被掐断在树丛里。  
另外两个慌忙拉起裤子，一个立刻拔剑大喝：“谁？！报上你的姓名！”  
树丛中传来的是某种肢体被折断的怪响，这个拔剑的军官眼疾手快，一剑砍去，这一剑准确无比，他分明感到了没入骨肉的钝感，心中正是一阵欣喜，没想到那黑影倏地蹭直了起来，又朝他扑了过来。  
最胆小的那个见情况不对，转头就往身后的营地跑去，边跑边振臂呼喊：“妈妈呀！我的妈妈呀！”  
待他从营地里取得火把时，林中已经没了同伴的动静。  
静得可怕。他压抑住呼吸，举着火把在方才的树丛中蹑行。  
他终于听见了细碎的声音，像是地鼠在啃啮泥地那种湿叽叽的声音，他壮着胆子猛地将火把向眼前一照，霎时惊呆了。

营地在今夜燃起了熊熊篝火，俘虏们没有享受篝火的特权，他们坐在小树林的边缘，背后的幽林散发出沉闷的气息。  
“罗马绝不会在这样死气森森的地方扎营。”普瑞斯正襟危坐着说。  
西庇阿只忙着在树上刻下记号。 然后他欢天喜地从树下怀里摸出了一小块面包，这是他今日的战利品。  
“瞧瞧你，这脸蛋，这屁股……”西庇阿说着，刻意在普瑞斯眼前爱不释手地将这面包翻来覆去地看，他知道普瑞斯今天没有抢到面包，准确地说，普瑞斯像是根本没有心思抢面包。  
普瑞斯对他的炫耀置若罔闻，他自己尚且余有小半块面包，因为他总是会盘算着抵达下一个扎营点的路程，然后小心而均匀地将把面包分成三小份。  
刚把面包摸出来，普瑞斯就听见有谁咀嚼的声音，转头看见西庇阿正抓着自己的面包狼吞虎咽。  
“我可不像你，食物的魅力在于它只能被享受一次。” 西庇阿理直气壮地咽下最后一块，仰头打了一个大大的饱嗝。  
可这一仰头，他感到一种奇怪而温热的触感，再睁大眼睛一看，他差点叫出声来：阴暗的光线下，是一张眉眼紧闭的脸，罩在青铜头盔下，嘴唇苍白发紫。  
他触到的是这个倒卧在树丛里的士兵的脸蛋。  
“他还活着！”西庇阿叫了起来，他用戴着镣铐的手勉强去扶那具倒挂着的“尸体”，尸身果然还有一点余温，他能听见极其微弱的呼吸。  
西庇阿抓着那倒挂的凯尔特士兵的两肩，慢慢把他放平了。  
昏迷的人似乎终于能够顺畅呼吸，剧烈地咳了两声，下意识地张开嘴，嘴里模糊不清地说着陌生的语言。  
普瑞斯给这凯尔特士兵慢慢灌入了一些水。  
“他很虚弱，得吃点东西。”西庇阿看着普瑞斯，普瑞斯和他目光对上，立刻明白了过来。  
普瑞斯立刻摇了摇头。两人的眼神无声地争斗了好一会儿。  
“好吧。”普瑞斯勉强把自己留下的那小块面包堆到凯尔特人面前，就着水将面包浸软了，恋恋不舍地看着士兵将面包咕噜一声吞了下去。  
就在这个时候，树丛中传来了喧闹的人声，一队士兵拨开层层树丛向他们走来，一边探视周围，一边向后方确认：  
“血迹就是沿着这个方向的，他受了伤，跑不远。”  
接着，士兵们一抬眼，就看见西庇阿身旁负伤的陌生人。

 

受伤的凯尔特人动弹不得地被缚住，火星在他身后飞舞，衬得他面色亮红，神情凛然。  
士兵们抬上来两具尸体，一个破洞黑糊糊的头盔。  
正是之前在丛林里被袭击的两个下级军官，两个强壮的男人被瞬间砍断了双脚，双目圆睁。  
“这是你干的吗？”站在他们面前的是幸存下来的最后一位军官，他心有余悸地指着尸体质问。  
“这两个倒霉家伙，是踩中了猎人设下的圈套。”凯尔特人满怀敌意地发出一声冷哼，“我亲眼看见他们的双脚被铜片削断。”  
他因为这句话在脸上重重地挨了一拳，嘴里尝到了血的腥涩味，但他仍紧盯着这个军官。  
“那这个呢？”  
一匹躁动不安的马被牵上来，尾巴甩动，鬃毛上散发出腥臭的味道。马背上驮着沉甸甸的第三具尸体，已然面目全非，从他残存的穿着，和马匹身上的圆筒书帙来看，毫无疑问，正是失去联系已久的一名侦察兵。  
“他早已死了，我受了伤，不得已跟着他的马才找到你们营地的。”  
凯尔特人不在乎的态度令这军官感到了羞辱，大叫着下令：“给我搜一下，他身上有没有携带任何文件武器，搜仔细点儿，一处都不要放过！”  
凯尔特人的眼神拧紧了，却依旧倔强着不说一个字。  
士兵的手刚刚搭上他的肩膀，他紧闭的嘴唇忽然弯开一个冷冷的笑：  
“迦太基人里就没有像样点儿的将军了吗？”  
“老子就是管事的！”军官更加大声地咆哮起来，他有一个硕大的脑袋，在说话时鼓胀的模样便如同一颗泛红的卵石，“你是哪个部落的杂碎？老子能把你酋长的肠子扯出来做拴马绳，把他的皮剥下来皱纹一根根晒平了做酒囊！”  
“你再废话一句，我立刻把你的卵蛋脸整个撕下来。”凯尔特人龇开整齐的牙齿，眼中寒光闪闪地要挟他。  
军官一下子被他眼神镇住，顿时不敢再说话。  
“梅尔卡，你的规矩呢？”忽听人群后方传来一声冷漠的训斥。

名唤梅尔卡的军官立刻羞惭地退了下去。凯尔特人怔在原地，他见散漫嘈杂的营地竟一时间敛声屏气，恭肃严整。士兵们纷纷行敬军礼，从他们让出的通路里，两个甲胄铿然的高大男人不等通报，从他眼前捷步掠过。  
行在最前方的正是汉尼拔。  
这也是西庇阿和普瑞斯第一次近距离地望见汉尼拔。  
他们几乎无法将视线从他身上抽离。像一柄行走的利刃，他的每一个动作都令人背脊发凉，那双眼睛隐在严实的头盔之下，坚硬冰冷的铜铁就是他的所有表情。  
凯尔特人睁大眼睛，打量着距离自己数步之遥的这位全副武装的将领，就像在看一个稀奇的物件。  
他无礼的眼神令在场人不禁都捏了一把冷汗。  
“你……的羊角呢？”像是终于看够了，凯尔特人的问题脱口而出，他的声音意外地清脆。  
所有人一愣。  
“汉尼拔·巴卡，迦太基的主帅，西班牙的新主人，他有一对异神的羊角，洞穿石头的第三只眼睛，还有……狮子的獠牙，”凯尔特人说着，怀疑地上下打探汉尼拔的全身，“不是吗？”  
一时竟无人知道该如何回应，一片缄默，唯独西庇阿躲在在人群中憋不住噗嗤笑了出声。  
“失礼！”旁边的军官呵斥道。  
凯尔特人仍然将信将疑地望着汉尼拔，一双碧蓝的杏眼，在汉尼拔的脸上转悠。  
他的脸上很快恢复了傲慢的神情：“好吧。你确实比我见过的凯尔特战士都更加强壮。”  
然后他昂起尖下巴，仰视汉尼拔：“红耳朵。他们都叫我红耳朵。”  
“为什么来这里？”汉尼拔问。  
红耳朵凝视着汉尼拔，一字一句地回答：“请你主持正义，夺回属于我的卡瓦雷斯部落，从我的弟弟手中。”  
士兵们愣住了。  
“你的弟弟？”  
“森林之子，”红耳朵镇定自若，“博兰。”  
博兰这个名字令士兵们一阵骚动，他们没有料到这位不速之客的弟弟正是传闻中凯尔特的最强战士。  
汉尼拔从护卫手中接过侦察兵尸体上搜出的情报，上面匆忙地只记录下了一句话：内战！长兄败退。  
只听这位名叫红耳朵的凯尔特人从容不迫地继续：  
“请你借我五百骑兵，深夜随我出发，我可以在天亮之前夺回部落。但我要最快的马和最利的剑，不是西班牙短剑，要凯尔特锻造的圆头重剑。”  
他狮子张大口的条件令士兵们都吃了一惊。  
“卡瓦雷斯部落里有多少人？”  
“村民，加上其他部落召集来的战士，不下一千人。”  
“原来如此，”汉尼拔了然地做出了回应，“那么你将以什么作为回报？”  
“你的部队可以全部通行，并且你要的物资，粮食，水，马匹和靴子，只要能够提供，我都可以提供，以及——罗马人的消息。”  
提到罗马人的消息，西庇阿和普瑞斯同时一动，恨不得探出头去，问个究竟。  
“一个小不点儿，好大的口气。”这时，站在汉尼拔右边的男人脸上浮现出一种古怪的笑容，一只残缺的耳朵分外引人注目。  
红耳朵看向这个出言不逊的男人，看他的衣甲的纹饰，显然是直属汉尼拔的将领。  
族人警告过他，汉尼拔阵营中只要看见一个只有半边耳朵的家伙，离得越远越好。  
“狂驹，你一定是，”红耳朵没能听进族人的忠告，反而示威似地向这个男人扬起下巴，“我听说敌人的战马靠近你都会忍不住发狂逃逸，迦太基城内禁止市民公开饮酒，你就生饮马血长大。”  
“我也听说过红耳朵，”狂驹玛赫拔眼中闪着狂妄，“听说凯尔特人把胆小鬼都叫做红耳朵，因为他们一上战场，耳朵就红得熟透了。”  
凯尔特人立刻沉下了脸，用低而凌厉的声音反击：“你不妨骑马与我决斗试试，我会用你的鲜血喂饱我的战马。”  
玛赫拔挑眉吹了声口哨 ：“对付你们这些荒野上的傻子，只需放出一两只大象，你们便会吓得把自己衣服脱下也奉上的。”  
红耳朵冷冷地笑了一声，反问：“是吗？你们不过是罗马的手下败将，而一百多年前你口中的荒野上的傻子们曾翻越亚平宁山脉占领了罗马，用罗马人的头颅接待客人，将罗马人的神殿踩在脚下。”  
他所指的正是公元前390年时山南高卢人翻越亚平宁山脉，一路攻打伊特鲁里亚，入侵罗马的骁勇战事，罗马沦陷长达7个月之久，剩余的罗马人被逼至狭窄的卡皮托尔山，目睹杀戮与强暴，焚烧和破坏，这是罗马共和国记忆中永久的耻辱。  
然而，反复咀嚼这一段战争的并不只有罗马和凯尔特人。  
汉尼拔的眼睛此时黝黑得如同凛冬的夜晚，黑暗之下又仿佛跃动着一股金色火焰，那是复仇之狮的血液在灼烧。  
他做出回答：“要借士兵们的命，自然得先问问他们。”  
接着他扫视四周，目光无声地质询在场的队长和士兵，然而战士们竟丝毫不为这诱人的条件所动， 纷纷避开目光，不作声张。  
没有士兵愿意为红耳朵出战。  
汉尼拔耐人寻味地发出一声轻哼，身披的铜甲映着清亮夜光，仿佛是月牙投下的微微的冷笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 历史向虚构小说，书中绝大多数人物为历史记载人物，如果对书中的历史情节有疑问： 1.可能是我黑心做了篡改 ; 2.可能是我的伏笔请按耐住别剧透


End file.
